Accidents
by leaflett
Summary: Souji/Naoto; chapter 8 ― Dan bibirnya, masih dapat mengingat dengan jelas jemari Naoto yang terluka itu.
1. Chapter 1

Fanfic pertama saya dalam bahasa Indonesia, dan saya merasa kalau bahasanya sangat aneh dan kaku. Mohon dimaafkan? 8'DD Idenya juga agak aneh, dan banyak unsur keterpaksaan yang amat sangat. Lagi-lagi, saya minta maaf. 8'DD

Disclaimer: Persona 4 milik Atlus.

* * *

Souji menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika melihat Igor tiba-tiba menjatuhkan salah satu kartu yang digunakannya dalam menggabungkan persona. Kecelakaan _lagi_, eh? Dengan ini, sudah terhitung tiga kali berturut-turut Souji gagal menciptakan Black Frost. Entah apakah memang Souji dinasibkan untuk tidak memiliki Black Frost dalam koleksi personanya--hal terakhir yang diharapkan oleh pemuda berambut keperakan itu untuk terjadi--atau memang telah terjadi sesuatu yang aneh di dalam diri Igor. Memang baru dua hari yang lalu Souji berhasil menjalin hubungan yang tidak terputuskan dengan Margaret--

--tunggu. Apakah Igor cemburu, dan kemudian sengaja menggagalkan usaha Souji menciptakan Black Frost? Ah, tapi itu tidak masuk akal, hm? Igor, bagaimanapun rupa dan perilakunya, adalah penghuni Velvet Room yang bertugas untuk membantu Souji. Lagipula, Souji dan Igor terikat dalam suatu kontrak yang kurang lebih mengatakan kalau Igor harus membantu Souji, selama Souji mengikuti takdirnya seperti yang tercantum dalam kontrak. Mungkin Igor sedang menghadapi hari yang buruk. Terdengar lebih baik.

"Ah, sepertinya dewi fortuna memang sedang tidak disisimu, eh, Souji?"

Souji memandang Igor dengan tatapan heran. Bukankah sudah jelas sekali itu yang terjadi? Gagal menciptakan Black Frost tiga kali berturut-turut, kalau memang bukan alasan kesengajaan Igor, apalagi alasan yang lebih tepat daripada nasib buruk? "Kelihatannya. Dan bagaimana hasilnya?"

Igor memandang kartu yang sekarang berada di tangannya, dan mengernyitkan keningnya. Bukan pertanda yang baik, Souji sudah mengerti. Mungkin hasilnya adalah persona yang sangat tidak berkualitas? Atau malah tidak menjadi persona? Souji melekatkan pandangannya erat-erat ke arah kartu yang dipegang oleh Igor, tetapi kedua manik keperakannya tidak dapat menangkap gambar persona yang ada di kartu itu dengan jelas._ Seperti... seorang laki-laki? Dengan... bunga?_

"Hmm... Hasil yang sangat menarik... unik. Tidak kusangka ada persona semacam ini di dalam hatimu. Bukan, tidak kusangka aku akan bisa melihatnya lagi setelah dua tahun berlalu," gumam Igor, cukup keras untuk didengar oleh Souji.

Rasa penasaran Souji semakin bertambah setelah mendengar gumaman semi tidak jelas dari Igor. Ingin rasanya Souji mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk bisa melihat persona apa yang terdapat di dalam kartu itu dengan jelas. Akan tetapi, remaja itu memutuskan untuk tetap menunggu sampai Igor sendiri yang berbicara dan menyerahkan kartu itu kepadanya.

"Bisa kukatakan kepadamu, Souji, persona ini datang dengan suatu alasan yang spesifik... khusus. Kedatangan persona ini akan menjadi penyebab dari sesuatu yang akan terjadi di masa depan. Seperti pedang bermata dua, ya, tergantung bagaimana kau melihatnya."

Walaupun Souji adalah murid tercerdas di angkatannya, dia tetap tidak dapat memproses secara utuh apa yang dimaksud oleh Igor. Menjadi semacam pedang bermata dua, bukankah konotasinya penggunaan persona itu juga dapat berakibat buruk pada Souji? Dan menurut Souji, perilaku Igor setelah melihat kartu itu menjadi aneh, karena tidak biasanya Igor mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu setelah selesai membantu Souji menciptakan persona yang baru. Mungkin memang benar kalau Igor cemburu...

"Tapi bisa kupastikan kalau dewi fortuna akan berpihak kepadamu karena persona ini, Souji. Heheheheh..."

Souji hanya dapat tersenyum masam mendengar penjelasan tambahan Igor tadi, yang dapat dibilang adalah suatu kontradiksi dari apa yang dikatakannya sebelumnya. Sederhana saja, apakah masuk akal kalau suatu pedang bermata dua adalah bukti dari nasib yang baik? Mungkin bagi Igor, tetapi tidak bagi Souji. Pemuda itu menjadi semakin tidak mengerti bagaimana jalan pemikiran Igor. Dan juga tidak ingin mengerti, kalau dia boleh jujur.

Igor kemudian menyerahkan kartu itu, dan seketika Souji menerima kartu itu dari Igor, suatu bayangan persona langsung terlintas di pikirannya. Narcissus, begitulah persona itu memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri. Souji memang sudah terbiasa melihat rupa persona dengan beragam wujud dan simbolisasi, tetapi Souji merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh begitu melihat bayangan Narcissus di kepalanya. Seorang laki-laki, kalau bisa dibilang begitu, dengan bunga-bunga di sekelilingnya. Alraune versi laki-laki, eh? Tetapi ada suatu perasaan aneh begitu persona itu menyatu dengan Souji yang mengatakan kalau Narcissus tidak semestinya berada dengannya--berbeda dengan Alraune.

Setelah mendapatkan Narcissus, Souji langsung keluar dari Velvet Room, pikirannya masih terus-menerus memutar tawa aneh Igor ketika memberikan persona tersebut. Souji mengedikkan bahunya, berusaha melupakan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Persona tetaplah persona, asal digunakan dengan baik, tidak akan membawa efek buruk apa-apa. Lagipula, Souji tidak memiliki banyak waktu untuk memikirkan keanehan Igor, teman-temannya sudah menunggu untuk memulai eksplorasi hari itu.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mereka terus datang--seperti tidak ada habisnya!" teriak Naoto frustasi. Gadis berambut biru itu dari tadi terus-menerus menembaki shadows yang datang tanpa henti, dan dari nada suaranya dapat diasumsikan kalau dia mulai kelelahan. Di sisi yang lain, Yukiko sedang sibuk merapal Maragidyne terus-menerus, dan Yousuke sedang menggunakan Magarudyne untuk menghalau musuh agar tidak mendekati tempat mereka. Souji sendiri menebas shadows yang nampak seperti tidak ada habisnya, dan lengannya sudah mulai merasa letih.

"Mereka lemah terhadap api dan es! Gunakan agi atau bufu!" Rise memberi informasi dari belakang. Gadis itu sudah mengulang informasi yang sama berkali-kali, dan nadanya sudah berubah menjadi agak putus asa. Bagaimana tidak, dari tadi keempat--lima, ditambah Rise--orang itu sudah berusaha mengalahkan shadows yang berdatangan selama tigapuluh menit. Akan tetapi, tidak ada tanda kalau para shadows tersebut akan berhenti menyerang walaupun para anggota tim investigasi yang ikut dalam eksplorasi hari itu sudah nyaris mencapai batasnya.

"Partner! Apakah kau memiliki persona yang bisa menggunakan agi atau bufu? Yukiko... Yukiko kelihatannya sudah kehabisan SP!"

Souji terdiam sesaat, mencoba mencari-cari persona yang bisa menggunakan agi atau bufu--atau malah kedua-duanya. Akan tetapi, sama sekali tidak ada persona miliknya yang bisa menggunakan kedua mantra tersebut. Kalau saja tadi dia berhasil menciptakan Black Frost... "Yousuke! Coba gunakan Tentarafoo untuk membuat shadows-shadows itu bingung!"

"Baiklah kalau begitu... Tentarafoo!" Selembar kartu tarot muncul di hadapan Yousuke, yang kemudian segera menghancurkan kartu itu dengan senjatanya. Persona milik Yousuke, Susano-O, seketika muncul dan merapalkan Tentarafoo, menujukan serangan itu kepada kumpulan shadows yang berada di sana. Beberapa shadows yang terkena serangan Yousuke tadi mulai menyerang satu sama lainnya, membuat beban yang dihadapi oleh sekumpulan remaja itu menyedikit. Yousuke tersenyum girang, senang karena serangannya tadi efektif.

Akan tetapi, ada alasannya mengapa Yousuke memiliki keberuntungan yang paling rendah di antara semua anggota tim investigasi.

Tanpa diketahui oleh Yousuke, Tentarafoo yang ditujukan kepada para shadows juga secara tidak sengaja menyerang pemimpin dari kelompok investigasi itu sendiri, Seta Souji. Souji, yang tidak sempat menghindar karena serangan itu tiba-tiba datang, langsung terpengaruh dengan efek dari Tentarafoo. Tubuhnya menjadi kaku, dia berhenti menyerang shadows yang datang. Pikirannya menjadi ringan, seolah tidak sedang memikirkan apa-apa. Suara-suara yang menekan Souji untuk menyerang teman seperjuangannya muncul dari belakang kepalanya, dan semakin lama suara-suara itu menjadi semakin kuat. Tiba-tiba, Souji merasa kepalanya berputar-putar, dan entah mengapa pemuda itu merasa kalau sepertinya satu-satunya cara untuk menghilangkan rasa pusing di kepalanya adalah menuruti permintaan suara-suara tersebut.

"Souji-senpai...! Siapapun, tolong--Senpai terpengaruh efek Tentarafoo dari Yousuke-senpai!" Rise berseru histeris, setelah menyadari apa yang membuat Souji terdiam. Seketika, ketiga orang yang juga berada di tempat itu berhenti menyerang shadows untuk sementara dan menoleh ke arah Souji yang memang masih tidak bergerak. Senyuman puas yang tadi sempat menghiasi wajah Yousuke menghilang, digantikan ekspresi penyesalan dan minta maaf. Kemudian remaja berambut oranye itu menoleh ke arah Yukiko, yang dibalas oleh Yukiko dengan anggukan.

"Me Pa--"

"MARIN KARIN!"

Semua anggota tim investigasi yang berada di tempat itu terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukan oleh Souji. Sesosok persona yang belum pernah mereka lihat sebelumnya muncul, dan melakukan suatu serangan tidak dikenal yang sayangnya ditunjukkan kepada para anggota tim investigasi. Walaupun terkejut karena serangan yang tiba-tiba itu, Yousuke dan Yukiko masih dapat menghindar. Akan tetapi, Naoto tidak sempat menghindar dari serangan yang datang ke arahnya, dan langsung terjatuh ketika terkena serangan yang asing itu.

"Uh... Me Patra!" Yukiko merapalkan Me Patra sekali lagi, dan efek Tentarafoo yang mempengaruhi Souji hilang. Suara-suara yang menekan pemuda berambut abu-abu itu menghilang, dan dia pun berhasil mengendalikan pemikirannya kembali. Sayangnya, remaja itu tidak menyadari apa yang baru saja dilakukannya, dan menatap heran para teman-temannya yang kelihatan khawatir.

"Partner! Aku... aku benar-benar minta maaf! Tidak sengaja--sungguh!" Yousuke menundukkan kepalanya berkali-kali, sembari menendang shadows yang mendekati kakinya. Pemuda itu menggumamkan kata-kata yang sama berulang kali, semakin lama semakin cepat dan tidak terdengar jelas.

"Senpai! Keadaan Naoto-kun aneh, aku tidak dapat membaca keadaannya sama sekali!"

Souji langsung menoleh ke arah Naoto, yang masih duduk terdiam di lantai. Rasa khawatir langsung memenuhi pikiran Souji._ Naoto... ada apa dengannya? Dan mengapa aku tidak ingat apa-apa?_ Dialihkannya pandangan ke Yukiko yang berdiri di samping Naoto. Gadis berambut hitam itu hanya menggelengkan kepala, juga tidak mengerti akan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Yang jelas, mereka tidak dapat melanjutkan ekplorasi, tidak dengan keadaan Naoto yang kelihatannya buruk. Souji menghela napas, dan menggunakan Goho-M untuk kembali ke pintu depan.

* * *

...dan itulah chapter pertama. Silakan memberitahu saya kalau memang aneh (dan memang begitulah adanya, aneh) atau apabila ada saran atau kalau saya tidak usah melanjutkan cerita ini karena kelewat aneh. OTZ


	2. Chapter 2

Warning! Achtung! Peringatan!

Chapter ini mengandung pemaksaan tingkat tinggi yang kadarnya 128% lebih dari chapter yang sebelumnya, dan harap dibaca dengan pengertian kalau ini semua skenario yang mungkin saja terjadi. Karena hanya akan memusingkan kalau mencoba membandingkan dengan efek langsung di game-nya. Percayalah, penulis mencoba membandingkan dan jadi bingung sendiri juga.

...dan tambahan yang mungkin tidak penting atau bisa jadi sangat penting, penulis membuka booth pelemparan sepatu di akhir chapter. Sekian, dan terimakasih.

* * *

"Sensei! Sensei tidak apa-apa? Tadi Rise tampak sangat khawatir..."

Rentetan pertanyaan lain dari rekan setimnya yang tidak ikut serta dalam eksplorasi hari itu langsung menghujani Souji dan keempat temannya yang lain begitu mereka muncul di pintu depan. Souji hanya menanggapi Teddie dengan gelengan lemah. Dia memang tidak apa-apa--sepertinya. Teman-temannya yang ikut dalam eksplorasi tadi tidak mengatakan apa yang terjadi, apa yang sampai mengakibatkan Yousuke terus-menerus meminta maaf. Akan tetapi, sudah sangat jelas kalau ada yang aneh, dan keanehan itu disebabkan oleh Souji. Hal itu juga yang menghilangkan ingatan Souji, dan menjadikan kondisi Naoto tidak kalah anehnya--dari tadi detektif itu hanya diam saja. Souji merasa bersalah, walaupun dia tidak tahu bersalah atas apa, karena bagaimanapun tanggung jawabnya adalah memastikan kalau teman-temannya kembali ke dunia asal tanpa kekurangan satu apapun.

"Naoto-kun! Kamu tidak apa-apa?"

"Hey, Naoto. Ada yang aneh?"

"Nao-chan! Berbicaralah kepada Teddie!"

Rise, Kanji, dan Teddie sekarang mengelilingi Naoto, yang tampaknya kesadarannya masih belum kembali ke bumi. Ketiga orang itu kemudian memandang Souji dengan tatapan penasaran, yang hanya dapat dijawab Souji dengan gelengan--lagi. Dia tidak mengerti apa-apa, tahu apa yang terjadi saja tidak. Yang diketahui olehnya hanyalah ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Souji mengalihkan pandangannya ke Yukiko dan Yousuke, dan Rise, Kanji, dan Teddie ikut berbalik memandang ke Yukiko dan Yousuke. Kedua remaja itu hanya dapat memberikan pandangan bingung, juga tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"Ehm--" Souji berusaha memecah keheningan yang ada, "--aku tahu kalau ada yang salah di sini, dan aku yang bertanggungjawab. Tetapi, pertama-tama aku ingin tahu apa yang terjadi, karena jujur saja, aku tidak ingat apa-apa." Pemuda itu memandang Yousuke erat-erat, dan melanjutkan, "Dan aku ingin tahu kenapa kau meminta maaf, tentu."

Wajah Yousuke langsung mengeluarkan ekspresi bersalah yang sama lagi. Diambilnya napas dalam-dalam. "Semua salahku, partner. Sungguh, kalau bukan karena Tentarafoo-ku yang menyerang dirimu--" Yousuke terdiam sejenak, tidak senang dengan pandangan menyalahkan yang sekarang diberikan oleh Teddie, "--pasti kau tidak akan menggunakan Mar-entah-apa itu. Aku dan Yukiko berhasil menghindar, tapi Naoto tidak... Dan kau tahu keadaannya sekarang."

Rasa bersalah langsung memenuhi pikiran Souji. Firasatnya kalau dialah yang menyebabkan keadaan Naoto terbukti benar. Dan apa tadi yang dikatakan oleh Yousuke--menggunakan Mar-entah-apa? Souji terdiam sesaat, mengingat semua nama kemampuan yang dimiliki oleh persona-personanya._ Tidak ada... Apakah Yousuke salah mengingat nama?_

_"Kedatangan persona ini akan menjadi penyebab dari sesuatu yang akan terjadi di masa depan. Seperti pedang bermata dua, ya, tergantung bagaimana kau melihatnya."_

Perkataan Igor ketika lelaki itu menyerahkan persona yang baru kepada Souji kembali terngiang-ngiang di kepala pemuda itu. Tiba-tiba, semua yang telah terjadi menjadi masuk akal. Souji tidak mengetahui nama serangan yang digunakannya, karena memang dia belum pernah menggunakan serangan itu sama sekali, apalagi menjadikan persona pemilik serangan itu sebagai persona utama. Dan lagi, Yousuke tadi berkata kalau Souji berada di bawah pengaruh Tentarafoo, yang berarti Souji sedang dipengaruhi untuk menyerang teman setim-nya sendiri.

Bisa saja Souji menganggap semuanya sebagai suatu kecelakaan belaka, kecelakaan yang terjadi secara berturut-turut. Dia gagal menciptakan Black Frost, tidak apa-apa. Hal itu terjadi di luar batas yang dapat dikendalikannya. Lagipula, kalau Igor cemburu karena Margaret--yang kemungkinannya sebenarnya kecil--bukankah itu normal? Igor, bagaimanapun bentuknya, mungkin juga seorang manusia biasa. _Mungkin_. Dan yang kedua, shadows datang bertubi-tubi, bisa dianggap sah-sah saja. Memang terkadang shadows muncul lebih banyak daripada biasanya. Kemudian, mengenai Tentarafoo Yousuke yang salah sasaran--bukankah ada alasannya mengapa Yousuke memiliki kadar keberuntungan paling rendah dari seluruh anggota tim investigasi? Intinya, mudah sekali bagi Souji untuk menganggap semuanya terjadi karena nasib buruk belaka. Mudah baginya untuk menyalahkan orang lain, menyalahkan Igor, shadows, dan Yousuke serta melepaskan tanggung jawab--

--kalau saja yang pada akhirnya menerima ganjaran bukan Naoto.

Souji mendekati Naoto, yang masih berdiri diam dikelilingi oleh rekan segrupnya yang lain. Mata biru keabu-abuan gadis itu kosong, tidak ada semangat yang biasanya selalu tampil. Tidak ada tanda kesadaran di sana, tidak ada sama sekali. Semua harapan yang sempat muncul di hati Souji seketika menghilang ketika mengetahui bahwa--mungkin--sudah tidak ada harapan lagi untuk mengembalikan keadaan Naoto seperti semula. Atau, semuanya sudah terlambat.

Pemuda berusia enambelas tahun itu bergidik, berusaha mengumpulkan harapan dan meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau Naoto sebenarnya baik-baik saja. Dipejamkannya mata sekali lagi, dan difokuskannya pikiran untuk memahami apa saja kemampuan yang dimiliki oleh Narcissus, dan apa saja efek dari serangan-serangan yang dimiliki oleh persona itu. Akan tetapi, tidak peduli bagaimanapun Souji berkonsentrasi, remaja itu tidak dapat melihat apapun mengenai persona tersebut. Lagi-lagi, pikirannya melayang mengingat apa yang dikatakan oleh Igor. Narcissus, yang seharusnya bukan persona yang berdiam di diri Souji. Kalau begitu, wajar saja kalau Souji tidak bisa mengerti apapun tentang kemampuan persona tersebut. Suatu fakta yang sangat disesalinya.

Akan tetapi, Seta Souji tetap sadar akan tugasnya sebagai seorang pemimpin. Untuk menjadi orang yang tetap tegar dan rasional, tidak peduli seberapa buruknya keadaan yang harus dihadapi. Untuk menjadi orang yang memiliki seribu satu solusi untuk seribu masalah. Untuk menjadi orang yang selalu dapat diandalkan di setiap situasi. Bukankah teman-temannya menunjuk dirinya menjadi seorang pemimpin karena mereka percaya bahwa Souji dapat memenuhi tugas-tugas tersebut dengan sempurna?

Souji menarik napas dalam-dalam, sekali lagi memusatkan pikirannya kepada masalah yang menghadang. Sekarang, masalahnya adalah bagaimana mengembalikan keadaan Naoto menjadi seperti semula. Sulit, Souji mengakuinya, karena sama sekali tidak ada petunjuk yang dapat digunakan. Tidak diketahui serangan apa yang menyerang Naoto, tidak diketahui apa efek serangan tersebut. Yang jelas, Souji berharap bukan serangan yang sejenis dengan Hama ataupun Mudo, yang Naoto semestinya dapat bertahan dengan sempurna apabila terkena serangan-serangan jenis itu. Akan tetapi, kalau memang benar itu yang terjadi, Souji hanya berharap agar semuanya tidak terlambat, dan dia masih sempat melakukan sesuatu untuk menyelamatkan gadis yang teramat penting baginya itu.

"Recarm," Souji menggumam pelan setelah menyortir seluruh persona yang sedang dimilikinya, dan menjadikan persona yang dapat menggunakan kemampuan itu sebagai persona utamanya. Pemuda itu menunggu sebentar, tetapi sama sekali tidak ada yang terjadi. Naoto tetap tampak seolah tidak bernyawa. Diulangnya kata-kata yang sama berulang kali, tetapi hasilnya tetap sama--tidak seperti yang diharapkannya. Tidak ada perubahan. Tidak ada pertanda kalau keadaan Naoto akan membaik. Yang ada malah SP Souji yang makin menurun karena penggunaan Recarm berkali-kali, yang diiringi dengan tatapan campuran antara kaget, heran, dan khawatir dari teman-temannya.

"Uh... Partner? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Souji terdiam. _Bagaimana menurutmu? Apakah aku terlihat baik-baik saja? Apakah aku BISA terlihat baik-baik saja, dengan keadaan Naoto yang seperti ini?_ Ingin sekali Souji mengutarakan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya kepada rekan-rekannya, tetapi sedikit dari pikirannya yang masih jernih berkata jangan. Dan Souji menuruti pikirannya yang itu. Bagaimanapun, Souji tidak boleh menunjukkan bahwa dia lemah, bahwa dia sudah tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Pemuda itu tahu persis kalau teman-temannya akan terpengaruh dengan ketidakmampuannya, dan itu hanya akan melemahkan semuanya. Ia mengerti, sekarang teman-temannya bergantung penuh kepadanya untuk mencari cara memulihkan keadaan Naoto, karena mereka telah berusaha dan gagal. Dan Souji tidak boleh terlihat seperti dia juga sudah menghadapi jalan buntu, walaupun itu kenyataannya.

_Coba cari jalan lain. Pasti masih ada cara--_kan_?_

"Rise."

"Ya, senpai?" Gadis berambut coklat kemerahan itu tampak kaget mendengar Souji yang tiba-tiba menyebutkan namanya.

"Apakah kamu bisa melihat apapun tentang kondisi Naoto sekarang?" Suara Souji terdengar penuh dengan harapan. Apapun yang mungkin diketahui oleh Rise, tidak peduli sekecil apapun, tetap jauh lebih baik daripada tidak tahu apa-apa.

Raut wajah Rise berubah. Senyum simpul yang sempat menghiasi wajahnya ketika ia mendengar namanya disebut oleh Souji menghilang. Dan Souji tahu, itu bukan pertanda baik apabila Rise berhenti tersenyum. "Tidak, senpai. Aku tidak bisa mendeteksi apapun. Maaf."

Harapan yang sempat terpupuk di hati Souji kembali hancur, hilang nyaris tak berbekas. Kalau tidak ada petunjuk yang dapat menjelaskan kondisi Naoto sekarang, bagaimana caranya agar Souji dapat melakukan sesuatu untuk memulihkan keadaan gadis itu? _Bagaimana kalau semuanya sudah terlambat? Bagaimana kalau aku tidak dapat melakukan apapun--karena sudah terlalu terlambat? Aku tidak ingin kehilangan Naoto..._

Dengan langkah gontai, Souji berjalan semakin mendekati Naoto, dan bersimpuh di depan detektif muda yang terduduk itu. Disentuhnya pundak gadis itu perlahan, mata keabu-abuannya terfokus kepada sepasang manik biru keperakan milik gadis di depannya.

Dibisikkannya perlahan, "Apa yang harus kulakukan--untuk membuatmu kembali?"

_Karena aku sama sekali belum--bukan, tidak siap kehilangan dirimu, Naoto._

* * *

*booth pelemparan sepatu dibuka*

Ehem. Chapter yang pendek, saya tahu, dan saya juga merasa kalau author's note chapter ini lebih panjang daripada isi chapternya sendiri. Dan saya juga tahu kalau belum ada perkembangan yang jelas, walaupun jelas sekali di game-nya efek Marin Karin itu langsung tokcer dan tancap gas. Ohohoho, tapi itu kan di Persona 3, ya, jadi anggap saja demi kebaikan kita bersama (?) kalau jadinya begini kalau spell yang seharusnya tidak ada digunakan.

...maksa, saya tahu. OTZ


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter ketiga, yang tidak kalah anehnya dengan chapter-chapter sebelumnya. Saya berterimakasih untuk para pembaca yang masih mau membaca karya saya ini. Plot-nya mulai jalan ke depan dan bukannya jalan di tempat seperti yang sebelumnya, kok. Setidaknya, saya pikir begitu... 8'DD

* * *

Semuanya terjadi dengan sangat cepat. Terlalu cepat, bahkan, sampai Naoto tidak sepenuhnya mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi, tidak peduli seberapa cepat otaknya dapat berpikir.

Hal yang terakhir kali diingat oleh gadis itu adalah ia yang sedang menembaki shadows yang datang tanpa henti. Semua kemampuan yang dimiliki oleh persona-nya, Yamato Takeru, tidak dapat bekerja dengan baik untuk melawan shadows-shadows tersebut. Hama dan Mudo tidak efektif menghadapi mereka, dan SP-nya sudah kritis karena berkali-kali merapalkan Megidolaon. Tidak ada cara lain, yang tersisa hanya revolver yang digunakannya untuk menyerang musuh.

Akan tetapi, shadows-shadows itu tidak berhenti datang. Tangan Naoto mulai kaku, mulai sulit digunakan untuk menekan pelatuk. Pikirannya terasa berat, efek dari SP-nya yang hanya tinggal sedikit mulai membawa efek yang buruk terhadapnya. Tetap, gadis itu sadar kalau dia tidak boleh berhenti menembak--karena shadows tetap berdatangan.

Lalu, semuanya berhenti.

Naoto tidak ingat pasti yang mana datang terlebih dahulu. Didengarnya Senpai--Souji--meminta Yousuke-senpai untuk menggunakan Tentarafoo. Kemudian, terdengar teriakan histeris Rise, yang Naoto tidak tahu pasti kenapa. Sesuatu yang buruk terjadi kepada Souji, yang jelas, dan hal itu saja sudah cukup untuk membuat Naoto khawatir. Dia tidak ingin terjadi hal-hal yang buruk terhadap pemuda berambut abu-abu itu. Tidak di sini. Tidak di dunia yang dipenuhi dengan shadows yang muncul bertubi-tubi. Tidak dimanapun.

Dibalikannya badannya, menghadap ke arah Souji. Souji tampak terdiam kaku, arah pandangannya kosong. Rasa takut mencekam tubuh mungil detektif muda itu, otaknya langsung memutar semua skenario terburuk yang mungkin, atau sedang, terjadi. Ingin Naoto berkata sesuatu, menanyakan keadaannya , tetapi suaranya tercekat. Ingin ia berlari ke arah Souji, memastikan bahwa pemuda itu baik-baik saja, tetapi kakinya tidak mau digerakkan. Ingin ia menggapai Souji, tetapi tangannya terasa seperti batu yang tidak mau menuruti keinginannya.

Dan detik berikutnya, Naoto tidak dapat merasakan apa-apa lagi.

Cahaya terang datang, nyaris membutakan kedua mata biru keabu-abuannya. Dia tidak tahu dari mana cahaya tersebut datang, dia tidak tahu apa yang mengakibatkan cahaya itu muncul. Yang diketahuinya hanya bahwa cahaya itu seolah menyelingkupi tubuhnya, membuat tubuhnya menjadi ringan. Cahaya itu juga menutup pikiran dan seluruh inderanya. Dia tidak dapat mendengar apapun, tidak bisa melihat apapun, tidak bisa merasakan apapun. Hanya rasa ringan--seperti terbang. Jauh dari dunia nyata. Jauh dari segalanya.

Kemudian cahaya itu perlahan-lahan menghilang, dan Naoto menemukan dirinya sendiri berada di tengah padang yang seolah tidak berbatas. Inderanya mulai kembali berfungsi juga. Gadis itu dapat melihat hamparan rumput hijau, dapat mencium bau tanah dan rumput yang menyegarkan, dapat merasakan ujung rumput yang menyentuh telapak kakinya. Ia tidak mengenakan sepatu, dan topinya hilang entah ke mana, membiarkan rambutnya dibelai oleh angin yang bertiup sepoi-sepoi. Naoto merasa tenang, merasa bahagia. Akan tetapi, semuanya belum sempurna. Ada sesuatu yang kurang, dan remaja itu sangat menginginkan komponen yang hilang itu untuk muncul dan menyempurnakan segalanya.

Tiba-tiba, Naoto dapat merasakan sepasang tangan yang menariknya ke dalam suatu pelukan yang lembut dari belakang. Dibiarkannya dirinya jatuh ke dalam pelukan itu, mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang lelah dengan bersandar kepada sosok di belakangnya itu. Ia dapat merasakan kedua tangan yang memeluknya semakin erat, seolah tidak ingin membiarkan gadis berambut biru itu pergi. Ia dapat merasakan otot yang terbentuk di bagian tempatnya bersandar, membuatnya merasa tenang dan terlindungi.

'Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Kaulah satu-satunya bagiku. Tidak ada yang lain. Tidak akan pernah ada yang bisa menggantikanmu.' Berbagai kata lain dibisikkan oleh sosok di belakang itu kepada Naoto. Suara berat yang familiar, nada bicara yang sangat dikenal baik oleh Naoto. Itu adalah suara milik orang yang selalu muncul di mimpi-mimpinya, suara milik pemuda yang sangat ia kagumi dan sayangi. Dan suara itu, sekarang mengatakan hal-hal yang Naoto kira hanya akan didengarnya di dalam mimpi, di dalam khayalannya saja. Ia menjadi semakin yakin dengan sosok orang yang sedang memeluknya sekarang. Orang yang paling penting baginya. Orang yang sebelumnya terasa amat jauh dari jarak yang dapat diraihnya, sekarang mengatakan hal-hal yang sangat ingin didengarnya.

Oleh karena itu, bukankah wajar jika Naoto ingin agar semuanya ini bukan sekadar mimpi, dan dapat berlangsung untuk selama-lamanya? Ia hanya ingin berdekatan dengan sosok itu lebih lama lagi. Ia hanya ingin merasa dicintai oleh orang itu lebih lama lagi. Ia hanya ingin bahagia--lebih lama lagi.

Naoto tersenyum. "Jangan pergi, Souji-san..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Souji terkejut. Kedua tangan Naoto tiba-tiba melingkari lehernya, memeluknya erat. Suatu kejutan yang tidak diduga oleh Souji sebelumnya. Tanpa disadarinya, bibirnya melengkung membentuk suatu senyuman, kelegaan memenuhi dadanya._ Naoto... bolehkan aku berpikir kalau kau baik-baik saja?_

"Naoto--?" Souji mengencangkan pegangan tangannya di pundak Naoto, mengguncangkan tubuh gadis di depannya pelan. Ia ingin mencoba memancing reaksi lain dari detektif itu, sekadar memastikan kalau Naoto memang baik-baik saja.

"Jangan pergi, Souji-san..."

Hati Souji menjadi semakin lega. Mungkin keadaan Naoto memang sudah membaik. Mungkin tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi. Mungkin dalam beberapa menit lagi kesadaran Naoto akan pulih. Mungkin dalam beberapa menit lagi Naoto akan kembali ke dirinya yang semula, yaitu Naoto yang independen dan cerdas. Kembali menjadi Naoto yang telah membuatnya jatuh hati, walaupun pemuda itu tidak pernah berani menyatakan perasaannya secara terang-terangan. Akan tetapi, Souji tidak dapat berbohong kalau dia tidak ingin Naoto berhenti memeluknya. Ia sepenuhnya sadar kalau pulihnya Naoto sama dengan berakhirnya kedekatan mereka saat itu. _Jangan egois, Souji... Sekarang, bukankah yang terbaik bagi Naoto adalah untuk kembali ke dunia nyata?_

"Aku tidak akan pergi kemana-mana, Naoto," bisik Souji pelan ke telinga gadis itu. "Kembalilah, Naoto."

Teriakan lega Rise dan Teddie terdengar dengan jelas seperti bel di telinga Souji, yang diiringi dengan desahan senang dari teman-teman tim investigasinya yang lain. Naoto sudah sadar, dia tidak apa-apa. Rasa takut dan bersalah yang sempat memenuhi hati Souji langsung menghilang, digantikan oleh kegembiraan yang tidak terukur. Tanpa disadarinya, tangan kanannya sudah melingkari tubuh Naoto, tangan kirinya membelai kepala gadis itu. Ditariknya sang detektif ke dalam pelukannya, yang sepertinya dijawab oleh Naoto dengan semakin mengeratkan tangannya yang memeluk Souji.

"Uh--Souji-kun?"

Suara jernih Yukiko menarik Souji kembali dari kebahagiaannya ke dunia nyata. Baru disadarinya kalau dia sedang memeluk Naoto, dan semburat kemerahan muncul di wajahnya yang biasanya selalu dipenuhi dengan ekspresi tenang. Langsung dilepaskannya pelukannya, berpikir kalau Naoto juga pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama. Pemuda itu langsung dapat membayangkan wajah Naoto yang tersipu malu karena apa yang telah dilakukannya, dan betapa gadis itu akan tampak sangat manis dengan sikapnya yang malu-malu dan wajahnya yang bersemu merah muda. Bibir Souji melengkung, membentuk sebuah senyuman.

Dipandangnya kedua manik biru keperakan milik gadis di depannya itu, menyambut kembalinya kesadaran sang detektif dengan senyuman yang masih menghiasi wajahnya. Kehidupan kembali mendiami sorot mata gadis itu, walaupun Souji tidak dapat memungkiri kalau ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh ketika ia memandang sepasang bola mata yang baginya indah itu. Seperti ada sesuatu yang lain yang turut menghuni sorot mata itu. Mungkinkah efek samping dari serangan entah apa yang diluncurkan oleh Souji ketika kesadarannya direnggut darinya? Apapun efek samping itu, pemuda berusia enambelas tahun itu hanya dapat berharap kalau Naoto--tetap--tidak apa-apa dan baik-baik saja.

"Mengapa... Souji berhenti memelukku?" Kesedihan terdengar dengan jelas dari nada suara Naoto. Gadis itu mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Souji dan mengistirahatkan kepalanya di dada pemuda itu. "Apakah Souji sudah tidak menginginkanku lagi?"

Souji terdiam kaku. Ia sama sekali tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Naoto akan bereaksi seperti itu, sangat berbeda dari apa yang sempat dibayangkannya. Bukan seperti Naoto yang dikenalnya. Bukan seperti apa yang diketahuinya tentang bagaimana biasanya Naoto bersikap terhadapnya. Shirogane Naoto yang dikenal oleh Souji adalah gadis yang selalu terasa jauh dari jangkauannya. Tidak peduli walaupun mereka bersama-sama berusaha memecahkan kasus pembunuhan dan penculikan di Inaba. Tidak peduli walaupun Souji telah mengetahui sedikit banyak tentang masa kecil Naoto dalam waktu ketika mereka berdua memecahkan kasus Phantom Thief bersama-sama. Selalu saja hati kecil Souji mengatakan kalau dirinya tidak pantas untuk seorang gadis yang nyaris sempurna seperti Naoto. Lagipula, apa yang bisa dilihat oleh gadis itu dari Souji? Rasanya, hampir tidak ada.

Pasti Naoto masih berada dalam pengaruh efek serangan itu, yang membuat otaknya tidak dapat berpikir dengan benar.

Akan tetapi, Souji tidak dapat berbohong kalau ia tidak berharap kalau semua itu hanya mimpi. Pikirannya sangat ingin memproses apa yang tadi dikatakan oleh Naoto dan yang dilakukan oleh gadis itu sebagai suatu kebenaran apa adanya, bukan hanya efek dari suatu serangan tak dikenal. Ia sangat ingin mengartikan perilaku Naoto tadi sebagai pertanda bahwa gadis itu, mungkin, juga menyukainya. Juga menginginkan dirinya, sebagaimana pemuda itu selalu bermimpi dapat mencintai Naoto sebebas-bebasnya. Souji ingin dapat memiliki Naoto, dan membiarkan gadis itu memiliki dirinya. Itulah mimpinya, keinginannya yang terdalam. Yang selama ini selalu dipendamnya dalam-dalam, tidak pernah diungkapkannya kepada siapapun. Tampak begitu mudah untuk dapat menggapai apa yang diinginkannya sekarang--

_--tidak, Souji. Tidak_. Pemuda itu menggigit bibirnya sendiri, mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naoto. Dia tidak dapat memandang mata Naoto, dan juga tidak tahu bagaimana cara menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu tadi._ Aku sangat menginginkanmu, Naoto. Lebih dari yang kau mungkin bayangkan. Tapi--aku tentu tidak dapat berkata seperti itu, bukan?_ Souji menghela napas. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Sangat jelas kalau pemuda itu tidak dapat menuruti apa yang dikatakan oleh insting dan hati kecilnya. Tetapi, otaknya tidak mau diajak bekerja sama untuk memikirkan hal lain yang dapat ia lakukan untuk merespon perkataan Naoto.

"Souji..?"

Seketika, Souji merasakan sepasang tangan memegang wajahnya, dan membuatnya kembali menoleh ke arah Naoto. Tangan Naoto. Detektif itu seolah memaksa Souji untuk melihat ke arahnya kembali dan menjawab pertanyaannya. Lidah Souji terasa kelu ketika pemuda berambut abu-abu itu menatap manik biru keabuan milik Naoto, yang sepertinya dipenuhi dengan rasa sedih dan kekecewaan. Ingin sekali ia merengkuh gadis itu, membalas pelukannya, dan mengatakan apa yang sesungguhnya ia rasakan. Tetapi, tidak di sini. Tidak ketika Naoto mungkin tidak sepenuhnya sadar, dan tidak tahu apa yang ia katakan. Ia tidak ingin mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan, dan memanfaatkan kondisi Naoto yang sedang, mungkin, setengah sadar.

"Bukan begini caranya," ucap Souji lemah. Dialihkannya pandangan dari Naoto, dan dipandangnya satu-persatu teman-temannya yang lain yang dapat dilihatnya dari jarak pandangnya. Mereka tampak bingung, tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi. Wajar saja. Naoto bersikap aneh, tidak seperti biasanya. Bukankah justru akan lebih aneh lagi jika Yousuke dan yang lainnya bersikap seolah-olah hal seperti itu wajar-wajar saja?

Dipandangnya Yousuke, yang kebetulan berdiri di tempat yang masih berada dalam jarak pandangnya. _Tolong_, Souji mencoba memberikan sinyal kepada Yousuke untuk membantunya lewat tatapan-minta-tolong. Remaja yang selalu mengenakan _headphones _itu tampaknya mengerti apa yang ingin dikatakan oleh Souji, dan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ehm... Naoto? Bukan maksudku untuk menganggu waktumu berdua dengan Souji..." Souji melemparkan pandangan tajam yang membuat Yousuke bergidik. "Mak-maksudku, bagaimana kalau kita kembali ke Junes sekarang? Sebentar lagi waktu promosi sore di bagian elektronik akan dimulai, dan aku tidak yakin apakah kita bisa keluar dengan aman tanpa menarik banyak perhatian."

"Betul sekali!" Souji berkomentar sembari mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk mentraktir Yousuke di Aiya suatu hari nanti sebagai tanda terima kasih telah mengeluarkannya dari suatu posisi yang sulit. "Kita harus keluar sekarang, bukankah begitu, teman-teman?"

"Ya," Yukiko menimpali pembicaraan setelah sadar apa yang dimaksud oleh Souji dan Yousuke. "Aku telah berjanji untuk membantu pekerjaan di penginapan untuk... mengambil kimono dari Bibi Tatsumi." Yukiko menyodok tangan Kanji dengan sikunya.

"Aku tidak--" Pemuda yang pandai menjahit itu terdiam, membutuhkan beberapa saat untuk memproses kebohongan Yukiko. "Ah! Benar, aku harus membantu Ma. Um--sangat penting, kau mengerti?"

"Tentu saja kami mengerti," sahut Souji tenang. Ditariknya napas, dan ia pun kembali memandang Naoto. "Jadi, Naoto, kita harus kembali ke Junes sekarang. Kamu bisa berdiri?"

Naoto hanya mengangguk saja tanpa mengatakan apapun. Sang detektif melepaskan pelukannya dari Souji, dan mengumpulkan sisa kekuatannya untuk berdiri. Souji langsung merasakan perasaan tidak enak mengetahui reaksi Naoto. Pemuda itu merasa bersalah, mudah saja. Ia merasa telah mengecewakan Naoto, meskipun tidak dapat dipungkirinya bahwa Naoto sedang tidak dapat berpikir dengan benar ketika gadis itu memeluk dirinya dan mengatakan kata-kata tersebut. Ia tidak dapat berbohong kalau ia merasa sedikit hampa ketika Naoto melepaskan pelukan itu darinya. Kalau Souji boleh melakukan apa saja sesuai dengan keinginan hatinya, remaja berambut keperakan itu akan langsung merengkuh Naoto dalam pelukannya, dan tidak akan membiarkan gadis itu pergi.

_Tidak akan_. Souji menatap Naoto dengan pandangan lirih. _Kalau saja..._

* * *

Dan itulah chapter ketiga. Saya berharap chapter ini tidak terlalu membosankan, dan sudah cukup bisa memberikan petunjuk mengenai apa yang akan terjadi di chapter-chapter berikutnya... Silakan memberikan kritik maupun saran!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4! Lebih singkat dari chapter yang sebelumnya, memang. Seperti chapter 2, semacam interlude sebelum menuju ke chapter 5 yang memang jauh lebih panjang. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Tidak ada banyak orang di departemen elektronik Junes, seperti biasa. Souji menghela napas lega setelah ia menemukan kalau kedua kristal abu-abunya tidak menemukan sosok manusia selain para anggota tim investigasi di sana. Ia masih tidak mengetahui tentang kebenaran di balik kondisi Naoto, dan hal terakhir yang diharapkannya adalah sekumpulan orang yang bergerombol, menanyakan kondisi sang gadis bermata biru keabu-abuan. Oh, dan mempertanyakan mengapa sekelompok remaja tanggung tiba-tiba keluar dari layar televisi.

Dicurinya pandangan singkat ke arah Naoto. Sang detektif muda, masih terlihat--_aneh_? Souji tidak tahu pasti bagaimana menjelaskan keadaan Naoto. Sorot mata gadis itu masih terlihat kosong, walaupun jelas sekali ada gurat-gurat kekecewaan di wajah mungilnya. Di wajah yang dianggap oleh pemuda itu sebagai wajah terindah di dunia. Souji merasa kesal kepada dirinya sendiri. Mengapa, ia tidak dapat melakukan sesuatu? Mengapa, ia tidak memiliki jawaban atas kondisi Naoto sekarang? Mengapa, ia tidak dapat menolong perempuan yang paling penting baginya?

"Souji?"

Pemuda itu menoleh, dan sosok seorang Hanamura Yousuke segera muncul di hadapannya. Remaja yang selalu mengenakan _headphone_ kemanapun ia pergi itu tampak khawatir, seperti yang jelas sekali tergambar dari air mukanya. Tidak perlu banyak waktu bagi Souji untuk mengerti kalau sahabatnya itu sedang mengkhawatirkan keadaannya juga--sama seperti ia mengkhawatirkan kondisi Naoto. Souji mengangguk. "Ya?"

"Tidak, hanya saja aku merasa aneh. Dari tadi, kau terus melamun. Apakah ada sesuatu di pikiranmu?"

_Banyak_, pikir sang pemimpin. Akan tetapi, ia tidak boleh mengatakan hal itu, bukan? Souji harus selalu tenang. Ia harus selalu terlihat dapat mengontrol emosinya sendiri, walaupun sesungguhnya perasaannya sudah keluar dari batas yang dapat dikendalikannya. Ditariknya napas dalam-dalam, memenuhi paru-parunya dengan oksigen. "Tidak apa-apa." Ia berbalik, memandang para anggota tim penyelidikan lainnya. "Dan kalian semua, silakan pulang ke rumah masing-masing."

Setelah beberapa anggukan, yang Souji hanya bisa simpulkan ditujukan kepada diri mereka sendiri, anggota grup yang lain pulang dan meninggalkan Souji seorang diri di departemen elektronik Junes.

Atau, itulah kelihatannya.

Souji memejamkan matanya, berusaha melupakan apa yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Naoto tadi. Tidak ada apa-apa, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa. Mungkin Naoto hanya lemah secara mental, dan tidak menyadari apa yang telah ia ucapkan. Setelah beristirahat, gadis itu akan kembali ke sosok Shirogane Naoto yang dikenalnya--kuat, cerdas, mandiri. Dan yang jelas, Naoto yang tidak memiliki alasan untuk menginginkan--tidak, menyukai seorang Seta Souji yang merupakan seorang laki-laki biasa. Laki-laki biasa berusia enambelas tahun, yang dihadapkan dengan kasus pembunuhan di kota yang ditinggalinya selama satu tahun, dan entah mengapa menjadi terlibat dalam penyelamatan para korban seraya berusaha menghentikan dan menemukan sang pelaku.

Akan tetapi, tidak peduli seberapa kerasnya ia berusaha, kejadian tadi tetap terus-menerus berputar bagaikan suatu dokumentari di otaknya. Ia masih dapat mengingat jelas sensasi berdesir di dadanya ketika Naoto memeluknya, rasa panas yang memenuhi wajahnya ketika gadis itu bertanya apakah ia tidak menginginkan sang detektif lagi. Semakin lama, gambaran-gambaran itu muncul semakin jelas, semakin terasa dekat. _Tidak boleh. Tidak boleh sama sekali_. Pemuda itu menghela napas, dan perlahan-lahan membuka matanya.

Dan tidak dapat dikatakan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah sosok seorang gadis bertubuh mungil yang memakai topi berwarna biru yang senada dengan warna rambutnya. Naoto. _Kenapa, dia belum pulang?_

"Belum pulang, Naoto?" tanya Souji, sekadar basa-basi. Ia mencoba tersenyum secara natural, akan tetapi bibirnya terasa kaku. Bayang-bayang kejadian di dunia TV masih menghantui pikirannya--walaupun jujur, Souji merasakan ada sesuatu yang berdesir di dadanya setiap kali ia mencoba mengingat apa yang dialaminya. Sensasi yang, jujur, menyenangkan.

Gadis itu hanya tersenyum, dengan senyuman yang di mata Souji terlihat sangat manis--dan tidak berdosa. Dipertemukannya manik biru keabu-abuannya dengan sepasang iris abu-abu Souji, bibirnya terbuka untuk berkata, "Aku ingin pulang denganmu."

"Arah rumah kita berlawanan," sahut Souji cepat.

"Tidak masalah. Aku ingin pulang bersamamu."

Apakah Souji sedang bermimpi? Kalau iya, maka itu sungguhlah suatu mimpi yang sangat indah. Diinjaknya kakinya dengan kaki yang lainnya. Terasa sakit. Berarti, semua yang terjadi bukan mimpi. Akan tetapi, bukannya merasa senang, Souji malah merasa semakin tidak enak--walaupun tidak dapat dinafikan kalau pemuda itu merasa sedikit gembira. Naoto yang dikenalnya, selama ini terus menolak ajakan Souji untuk pulang bersama. Meskipun pada akhirnya, gadis itu akan menerima penawaran pemuda itu. Masih ada sesuatu yang aneh menguasai pikiran gadis itu, pemuda bermata abu-abu itu langsung menyadarinya.

"Hari sudah menjelang sore, Naoto. Bisa kemalaman," ucap pemuda itu, berusaha untuk membuat suatu alasan.

Sorot mata Naoto meredup, yang membuat Souji merasakan seperti ratusan pisau tiba-tiba menusuk dirinya. Ia tahu kalau Naoto sedang tidak dapat berpikir dengan jernih, ia bukan dirinya yang biasanya, tetapi itu semua tidak mengubah fakta bahwa ia telah membuat gadis itu merasa kecewa. Merasa sedih. Ia mengigit bibirnya, berusaha memalingkan wajah. Akan tetapi, pemuda berambut abu-abu itu tidak dapat mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naoto.

"Jadi, Souji benar-benar sudah tidak menginginkanku lagi...?"

Pukulan yang telak. Souji tidak dapat berkata apa-apa, walaupun ia membuka mulutnya untuk mengucapkan sesuatu. Suaranya tercekat, entah mengapa tiba-tiba seperti ada blok besar yang menutup mulutnya dari berbicara. Matanya terbelalak, terpaku memandang sepasang kelereng biru abu-abu milik gadis yang berdiri di depannya. Nada sedih, nada kecewa, dan nada putus asa dari suara gadis itu, yang entah mengapa menggunakan suaranya yang tinggi, terngiang-ngiang di telinga lelaki berusia enambelas tahun itu. Semakin lama, semakin terdengar jelas di telinganya. Semakin menyakitkan, mengingat pemuda itu menyadari kalau hal-hal tersebut tidak akan pernah menyelinap keluar dari bibir sang detektif ketika ia dalam keadaan sadar.

"Tapi tidak apa-apa," Naoto melanjutkan perkataannya, yang membuat pemuda yang memimpin tim investigasi di depannya itu terkejut. Detektif itu tidak mempedulikan keterkejutan Souji, nampaknya, karena ia malah memegang kedua tangan lelaki itu dengan tangannya. Suatu tindakan yang membuat Souji semakin terkejut, walaupun ia hanya diam saja dan membiarkan tangannya dipegang erat oleh Naoto._ Hanya memegang tangan saja... Tidak masalah, kan?_

Di luar dugaannya, rona kemerahan memenuhi wajah juniornya itu, yang membuat Naoto tampak semakin manis di mata Souji. Kedua bulir keperakan pemuda itu tidak bisa lari kemanapun lagi, terperangkap untuk hanya memandang wajah sang detektif. Ia dapat merasakah darah yang mengalir semakin deras di pembuluh-pembuluhnya, jantungnya berpacu cepat.

Ah--gelora masa muda.

"Karena aku akan berusaha membuatmu kembali menginginkanku, Souji."

Bom waktu yang kedua--atau malah yang ketiga?--telah meledak di dalam diri lelaki berusia enambelas tahun itu. Wajahnya memerah, lebih merah dari tomat yang sudah masak. Ia tidak dapat mempercayai telinganya lagi, ia tidak percaya kalau telinganya masih bekerja dengan benar dan bukannya membuatnya mendengar hal-hal yang diinginkannya. Dan pemuda itu juga mulai berpikir kalau yang selama ini dilihatnya, mengenai Naoto yang tersipu dan tersenyum manis, hanyalah ilusi yang diputar oleh otaknya.

"Aku tidak--maksudku... Err--" Souji tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia tidak dapat mengontrol pikirannya sendiri, ia tidak tahu bagaimana ia seharusnya bereaksi. Bahkan remaja itu tidak tahu apakah yang dihadapinya sekarang itu nyata--kalau saja ia tidak dapat merasakan tangan Naoto yang menggenggam tangannya erat.

"Akan kulakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan hatimu, Souji," Naoto melanjutkan perkataannya. Ditatapnya pemuda di hadapannya dengan pandangan teduh, pandangan yang seperti merindukan sesuatu. "Sungguh."

Souji nyaris saja yakin kalau ia sedang berada di awang-awang, sedang berada di surga--kalau saja ia tidak menyadari kalau Naoto sedang berada di bawah suatu pengaruh yang ia juga tidak tahu jelas apa. Pikirannya semakin tidak bisa diajak bekerjasama, sebagaimana yang juga terjadi di seluruh bagian tubuhnya.

Seorang Souji Seta, seharusnya tidak mudah terpengaruh dengan keadaan di sekelilingnya, terutama apabila ia mengetahui kalau ada sesuatu yang salah di balik keadaan tersebut. Ia harus dapat mengontrol emosinya, mengendalikan dirinya sendiri, dan bukannya terbawa perasaan sesaat. Akan tetapi, tidak peduli sesempurna apa pengendalian diri yang dimiliki oleh pemuda berambut abu-abu itu, ia tetaplah manusia biasa yang memiliki batasan. Ia hanyalah seorang remaja yang sedang puber, yang dapat dikendalikan oleh hormon--dibalik topeng seorang pemimpin yang bijak, dewasa, dan sempurna.

Sang pangeran detektif sekarang menggelayutkan tangan kirinya di lengan kanan Souji, menyandarkan kepalanya di lengan pemuda itu. Ditatapnya sepasang kristal abu-abu milik Souji, seulas senyuman manis masih bertengger di bibirnya. "Ayo pulang?"

Apapun yang terjadi, terjadilah.

* * *

Saya sangat mengharapkan untuk mendengar pendapat anda mengenai kelanjutan cerita ini! *tebar-tebar bunga*


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter kelima!

Sebelumnya, saya ingin mempromosikan suatu forum yang didekasikan kepada para author fanfiction di Indonesia, yaitu Indonesian Fanfiction Author Forum (Infantrum). Untuk link-nya, dapat ditemukan di profile page lalapyon atau saya. Join us!

Seperti biasanya, saya mengharapkan masukan untuk menjadikan karya ini lebih baik!

* * *

Pemuda berambut abu-abu itu langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas futon, tidak mengganti seragamnya terlebih dahulu. Jantungnya berpacu cepat, pernapasannya masih tersengal-sengal tidak teratur. Kakinya lemas, seolah tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk menopang berat tubuhnya lebih lama lagi kalau saja ia tidak segera membaringkan tubuhnya di atas futon yang empuk. Tidak pernah di dalam hidupnya, ia berlari secepat itu untuk segera pulang ke rumah keluarga Doujima. Tidak pernah sekalipun ia merasa selelah itu setelah berlari, walaupun jarak yang ditempuhnya tidak dapat dikatakan jauh. Tidak pernah sebelumnya, seorang Seta Souji harus menenangkan pikirannya dengan cara-cara yang berhubungan dengan fisik--berlari.

Sekujur ototnya seolah berteriak, meminta sosok pemimpin dan idola Inaba itu untuk beristirahat. Dicobanya untuk menurut. Ia memejamkan matanya, berusaha menutup semua pemikiran yang sempat menyelinap masuk ke dalam pikirannya. Akan tetapi, tidak peduli sekeras apapun pemuda itu berusaha untuk menghalau semua kenangan-kenangan tersebut, ia tidak dapat menghindari semua hal tersebut dari memasuki pikirannya secara paksa. Otaknya kini seperti jendela kaca transparan, yang tidak dapat menghalau sinar mentari tidak peduli seberapa tebalnya kaca tersebut.

Ah, tetapi bukankah apa yang sedang berusaha menginvasi otaknya, bukanlah sesuatu yang secerah sinar matahari?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ia, Seta Souji, tidak tahu persis bagaimana kronologisnya sehingga ia bisa berada di tempat itu. Di samping seorang detektif berambut biru yang selama ini diam-diam dicintainya, Shirogane Naoto. Ditempat yang sebelumnya sama sekali tidak pernah dibayangkannya untuk dikunjungi; kecuali di satu kali saja ketika ia harus melakukan tugasnya sebagai seorang pemimpin, untuk memastikan bahwa setiap orang yang diselamatkannya dan timnya baik-baik saja. Dan itu, sudah lama sekali.

Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan kembali ke tempat itu lagi. Tidak pernah sekalipun terlintas di otaknya, kalau ia akan datang lagi ke apartemen itu. Kali ini, Souji tidak mengerti mengapa kakinya setuju dilangkahkan menuju ke tempat itu, mengapa nuraninya tidak meneriakkan kata-kata tidak setuju selama perjalanannya menuju ke sana. Seolah-olah akal sehatnya yang selama ini dipertahankannya dengan susah payah menghilang entah ke mana, membiarkan tubuh pemuda berusia enambelas tahun itu untuk dikontrol sepenuhnya oleh hormonnya.

Ia menyesal.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Dibukanya kedua matanya, sepasang iris keperakan terlihat di balik kelopak matanya yang terbuka. Ditatapnya atap-atap kamar, napasnya semakin tidak teratur, jantungnya tetap berdetak cepat. Ia mengurut dadanya dengan tangan kanannya, berupaya untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Pemuda itu, Souji, tetap tidak bisa tidur.

Ingin sekali ia membawa seluruh kesadarannya ke dunia mimpi, dan bangun keesokan harinya, menganggap semua kegilaan yang terjadi di hari itu sebagai mimpi belaka. Akan tetapi, ia tidak bisa. Jam biologisnya menolak untuk dibawa beristirahat, karena hari memang belum menjelang malam. Baru sore hari. Pikirannya juga tidak dapat diajak bekerjasama, selalu memutarkan kejadian yang dialaminya tadi setiap ia mencoba menutup mata. Bagaimana ia bisa menenangkan diri dan mencoba tidur, apabila tubuhnya sendiri menentang?

Rasa frustasi mulai memenuhi diri lelaki itu. Semakin ia mencoba untuk melupakan semuanya, semakin segalanya terlihat lebih dekat. Menghantui pikirannya, membuatnya merasa gelisah. Bagaimana tidak, kalau ia nyaris saja melukai gadis yang paling penting baginya itu--Shirogane Naoto?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Souji masih tidak dapat memproses alasan mengapa ia bisa sampai di tempat itu. Seingatnya, ia masih kukuh dengan pendiriannya, masih dapat mengontrol akal sehatnya sendiri. Kalau begitu, apa yang membuatnya hilang kendali atas dirinya sendiri?

Pikirannya melayang, kembali mengingat apa yang telah terjadi ketika ia masih berada di departemen elektronik Junes. Ketika semua anggota grup investigasi yang lain sudah pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing, meninggalkan Souji dan Naoto, berdua saja di sana. Ia masih dapat mengingat jelas percakapan yang ia miliki dengan Naoto di Junes, bagaimana ia benar-benar menyadari kalau memang ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan Naoto. Bagaimana ia mengetahui kalau apa yang seharusnya dilakukannya adalah pergi ke Velvet Room, mengkonfirmasikan keadaan dengan Igor, dan menanyakan bagaimana caranya mengembalikan keadaan Naoto seperti semula. Bukannya malah berada di tempat itu.

Bukannya berada di apartemen Naoto.

"Souji...?"

Suara lembut Naoto memenuhi telinga pria muda itu, dan secara refleks kepalanya menoleh, mempertemukan sepasang kristal abu-abunya dengan manik biru-keabuan milik gadis di depannya itu. Ditangkapnya seulas senyuman manis bertengger di bibir sang pangeran detektif. Hatinya mencelos.

"Aku... hanya mau berterimakasih karena kamu bersedia mengantarkanku pulang ke rumah," Naoto melanjutkan perkataannya, kedua tangannya memegang erat tangan pemuda di hadapannya itu. Disandarkannya kepalanya di pundak sang pemimpin. "Aku sangat senang."

Jantung Souji berdegup kencang--ia berharap Naoto tidak menyadari hal itu. Gadis itu, sekarang terlalu dekat. Sama sekali tidak menolong, fakta bahwa ia sekarang berada di tempat yang tidak seharusnya ia berada. Kalau saja ia masih berada di Junes, atau bahkan di dunia para shadows ketika teman-teman setimnya berada di jarak pandangnya, mungkin semuanya akan menjadi lebih mudah. Sekarang, ia hanya berada di apartemen Naoto, duduk di sofa, hanya berdua saja--tidak ada orang lain di sana. Menjadi semakin sulit bagi sang pemimpin tim investigasi untuk mempertahankan akal sehatnya, ketika sama sekali tidak ada orang lain untuk mengawasi setiap gerak-geriknya. Dan menjadi lebih sulit lagi, karena siapa lagi kalau bukan gadis yang sekarang menginvasi pertahanannya? Naoto.

Souji mengerjapkan matanya. Ia tahu, ia bukanlah seorang sosok yang sempurna. Ia melakukan kesalahan-kesalahan di tiap liku hidupnya, tentu, tetapi ia cukup pintar untuk menghindari terjerumus ke dalam masalah yang tidak dapat ia selesaikan. Hidupnya, kebanyakan dilaluinya dengan perhitungan-perhitungan. Ah, bukankah karena sosoknya yang selalu mengantisipasi dan berakal sehat itulah, ia dipercaya memimpin sekumpulan remaja tanggung yang bertekad menyelesaikan kasus penculikan dan pembunuhan di Inaba?

Apa sulitnya--mempertahankan sosok yang sempurna itu?

"Sekarang kau sudah di rumah, Naoto. Aku permisi," ucapnya, seraya membangkitkan tubuhnya dari sofa. Ia dapat merasakan Naoto yang melepaskan sandaran kepalanya di bahunya. Mungkinkah, gadis itu mengerti? Bagaimanapun, ia adalah seorang detektif, yang seharusnya dapat membaca suasana dengan sempurna. Hati Souji menjadi lega.

"Jangan pergi, Souji."

Pemuda itu menoleh. Dirasakannya genggaman tangan Naoto yang semakin erat memegang tangan kanannya, seolah tidak ingin membiarkan sang remaja berambut abu-abu itu pergi. Semua perasaan lega kalau Naoto mungkin sudah pulih, kembali menghilang. Ditariknya napas dalam-dalam. "Sudah mau malam, Naoto. Paman dan Nanako... mereka sedang menungguku di rumah," ucapnya beralasan.

Guratan muncul di kening sang junior. Gadis itu berdiri, tangannya masih mengenggam jemari Souji erat. "Akan kutelepon mereka berdua." Ia mengambil beberapa langkah, mendekatkan dirinya dengan Souji yang masih terpaku. "Kubilang kalau kau akan menginap di sini."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mengapa, sangat sulit melupakan sesuatu yang ingin kau lupakan?

Mengapa, sangat sulit mempertahankan diri dari sesuatu yang kau sadari tidak boleh kau lakukan?

Mengapa, sangat sulit membuat keputusan yang baik ketika pikiranmu sedang tidak jernih?

Mengapa?

Pikiran pemuda itu tetap melayang, tidak mau membiarkan pemiliknya beristirahat dengan tenang. Bayangan akan apa yang telah, sedang, dan mungkin akan terjadi semakin membuatnya--ah, ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara menjelaskannya. Yang ia tahu hanya, garis yang membatasi antara akal sehat dan dorongan gairah masa mudanya, terlihat begitu tipis. Begitu mudahnya kah, mengikis batasan yang selama ini dipertahankannya dengan susah payah di depan semua orang?

Dibalikannya tubuhnya yang masih terbaring di permukaan futon, menghadap ke arah tembok. Diraihnya permukaan tembok itu, telapak tangannya menyentuh beton. Souji menggigit bibirnya, memejamkan matanya. Kemarahan akan dirinya sendiri, yang entah datang dari mana, memenuhi dirinya. Giginya bergeretak. Terdorong impulsi sesaat, dihantamkannya tangan kirinya ke tembok, tinjuan yang tidak membuat tembok itu bergeming. Ia tahu. Rasa sakit memenuhi sarafnya, ngilu mendominasi tulangnya. Pemuda itu, Souji, hanya dapat meringis. _Apa artinya rasa sakit ini?_

Ia--hanya pemuda biasa, dibalik sosoknya sebagai pemimpin, teman, murid, saudara, dan anak yang ideal.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Tidak, tidak, TIDAK!_ Hati nurani Souji berteriak, berusaha mengalahkan suara lain yang kini bernyanyi di otak pemuda itu. Dua pihak yang berlawanan berperang di kepalanya, membuat sang pemimpin merasakan denyut yang membuat dirinya merasa pusing. Sentuhan jemari Naoto di tangannya menjadikan tubuh pemuda itu panas dingin, apalagi mengingat apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh gadis berambut biru itu.

_Tidak boleh, Souji. Jangan berharap. Kau tahu apa yang seharusnya kau lakukan, kan?_ Akal sehat Souji masih bersuara, berusaha memenangkan pertarungan yang sekarang terjadi di otak pemuda itu. Sebuah melodi sumbang terputar di otaknya, hasil dari pertentangan antar dua sisi yang mencoba mempengaruhi pemuda itu. Ia memejamkan matanya. Souji tahu apa yang seharusnya dilakukannya sekarang, ia sadar sepenuhnya kalau kondisi Naoto memang sedang aneh. Akan tetapi, mengapa sekarang ia merasa sangat sulit untuk mengambil sebuah keputusan?

Ia membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap sepasang iris biru keperakan milik gadis di depannya. Dari ekspresi wajahnya, sangat jelas terlihat kalau sang pangeran detektif membutuhkan suatu jawaban yang konkrit dari pemuda yang masih berdiri kaku di hadapannya itu. Sinar yang tadi sempat menghuni sorot mata gadis itu meredup ketika ia mengetahui bahwa pria di depannya itu sama sekali tidak menjawab, walaupun beberapa menit telah berlalu. Ditariknya tangan sang pemuda yang dari tadi dipegangnya.

Keterkejutan menyelinap keluar dari bibir tipis sang pemuda. Naoto adalah seorang gadis yang kuat, jauh lebih kuat dari perempuan lain yang seusia dengannya. Ia adalah seorang detektif yang terlibat dalam berbagai macam kasus yang dapat membahayakan jiwanya, tetapi terus bertekun di garis depan untuk menyelesaikan kasus-kasus tersebut. Ia adalah anggota tim investigasi yang bertarung melawan shadows dengan kekuatan persona yang dimilikinya, juga dengan revolver yang setia mendampinginya. Sudah tidak terhitung lagi, bulir keabuan pemuda itu menangkap sosok sang detektif yang bertarung di garis depan; terluka, terbakar, tersambar, berdarah. Akan tetapi, gadis itu tetap bangkit, menembaki para shadows dengan pistolnya dan merapalkan aneka serangan. Souji tahu semua itu, sudah sering sekali hatinya merasa miris karena ia tidak dapat melindungi gadis itu dari berbagai macam jenis luka.

Tetapi, Souji sama sekali tidak mengetahui kalau Naoto memiliki kekuatan yang sebesar itu, hanya dari sebuah gerakan yang sebenarnya sederhana. Ataukah, hanya dirinya saja yang terlalu bimbang sehingga kehilangan kekuatan? Pemuda itu kehilangan keseimbangan seketika. Tubuhnya terjatuh ke depan. Dipejamkannya matanya selama tubuhnya jatuh, mengharapkan untuk bertemu dengan lantai yang keras.

Akan tetapi, ia tidak menemukan lantai yang didambakannya. Hal pertama yang dirasakannya bukanlah rasa sakit karena tubuhnya yang terjatuh bebas menghantam lantai. Terasa sesuatu yang lembut, seperti menopang tubuhnya. Souji membuka matanya perlahan, pikirannya masih tidak teratur. Sepasang retinanya menangkap sosok yang sangat familiar, wajah yang sangat dikenalnya.

Naoto.

Darah mengalir deras ke otak pemuda itu. Ia, dan Naoto, dan posisi mereka sekarang--semua itu memenuhi otaknya. Suara-suara yang memberikan sugesti-sugesti yang jauh dari murni semakin asyik menyanyikan lagu mereka, volume suaranya nyaris mengalahkan bisikan pelan dari akal sehat pemuda itu. Hampir setiap kesadaran yang dipertahankan oleh remaja tanggung itu menghilang, hanya menyisakan sejengkal kecil tempat untuk dihuni oleh pikirannya yang masih dapat berpikir dengan bijak.

Belum pernah Souji memandang wajah Naoto, dalam jarak yang sedekat itu. Ia tidak mengetahui kalau Naoto memiliki bulu mata yang lentik, atau bagaimana hidungnya yang mungil terlihat sangat proposional dengan wajahnya. Tidak pernah ia memperhatikan betapa bibir gadis itu terlihat sangat lembut--dan mungil. Disapukannya telunjuk kanannya di bibir gadis itu, inderanya dengan cepat memberitahukannya kalau memang benar bibir sang detektif itu selembut kelihatannya.

Semburat kemerahan muncul di wajah gadis itu, senyuman menghiasi wajahnya yang merona merah muda. Sangat manis, sehingga membuat pemuda berambut abu-abu itu ikut menyunggingkan bibirnya. Sang pemimpin itu mencondongkan kepalanya, semakin menutup jarak di antara mereka berdua.

_Sadar, Souji! Kau--hanya akan melukai dirinya! Apakah itu yang kauinginkan?_

Teriakan putus asa terdengar di salah satu sudut otak Souji. Nuraninya berbicara untuk yang terakhir kalinya, menggunakan seluruh kekuatan untuk mengalahkan bisikan-bisikan lain yang mendominasi kepala pemuda itu. Seperti sambaran petir, kata hatinya membangunkan Souji dari apa yang terasa seperti tidur yang panjang. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama, ia bangkit, dan berbalik dari Naoto yang masih terbaring di lantai. Bibirnya hanya dapat mengucapkan kata maaf yang lirih. Pemuda itu langsung menerjang keluar dari apartemen sang gadis, kakinya dibawanya berlari sekencang mungkin.

Nyaris saja. Hampir sedikit lagi, dan ia akan sudah melukai gadis yang dicintainya diam-diam itu.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rasa sakit dari memukul tembok masih terasa sangat nyata di saraf-saraf tangannya. Rasa sakit dari kenyataan bahwa hampir saja ia memaksakan kehendaknya pada gadis yang sangat dicintainya, jauh lebih sakit menusuk hatinya. Tidak sebanding dengan rasa ngillu yang dirasakan oleh tulang-tulangnya, tidak sebanding dengan rasa lelah yang menerpa kakinya.

Souji membalikkan tubuhnya sekali lagi, menghadap ke arah atap-atap kamar. Ditatapnya plafon dengan tatapan kosong. Bagaimana ia akan dapat menghadapi hari besok? Ia tidak sanggup untuk bertatap muka dengan Naoto lagi, tidak peduli apakah gadis itu sudah mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali atau tidak. Pemuda itu beranjak dari futon, melangkahkan kakinya ke arah meja. Ingin mengambil telepon genggamnya, menginformasikan kepada Yousuke kalau ia tidak dapat masuk sekolah keesokan harinya. Disapukannya sepasang kristal abu-abu di meja belajarnya, akan tetapi tidak ditemukannya tas berwarna hitam yang senantiasa dibawanya ke sekolah itu.

Tertinggal di apartemen Naoto.

Dan lagi, pukulan telak lain yang menghujam sosok seorang Seta Souji.


	6. Chapter 6

"Selamat datang di Velvet Room."

Pemandangan yang sangat familiar di mata Souji, dimunculkan di hadapannya. Sebuah limusin dengan interior berwarna biru, sebuah rak berisi botol-botol anggur yang berjejer terletak di sebelah kirinya. Dan, ah, dua orang yang sekarang sudah sangat dikenalnya, duduk di sofa panjang yang terletak di hadapannya. Salah satunya adalah seorang lelaki dengan rambut putih dan berhidung panjang, dengan mata besar yang intimidatif. Yang lain, seorang wanita berambut pirang pucat, dengan bando dan pakaian berwarna biru. Igor dan Margaret. Mereka, memanggil Souji di dalam mimpinya? _Mimpi, eh? Aku tidak tahu kapan aku tertidur..._

Igor, sang petugas utama Velvet Room, menatap Souji dengan pandangan seolah-olah seorang predator mencari mangsanya. Pemuda berambut abu-abu itu hanya menarik napas dalam-dalam, ia sudah terbiasa dipandangi oleh Igor seperti itu. Pikiran remaja itu melayang, mempertanyakan alasan mengapa Igor memanggil dirinya ke Velvet Room di dalam mimpinya. Terakhir kali ia dipanggil ke ruangan itu, seingatnya, sudah lama sekali. Ketika Igor memberitahunya kalau ia sudah menyetujui suatu kontrak yang bahkan ia tidak ingat kapan ditandatanganinya, dan itu terjadi ketika ia baru beberapa minggu berada di Inaba. Tepat setelah ia mendapatkan Izanagi, itu yang diingatnya. Sisanya, ia sendiri yang pergi mengunjungi ruangan itu, untuk mendapatkan persona-persona yang akan memperkuat arsenal-nya.

Sejauh ini, Igor hanya memanggilnya apabila ada suatu hal penting yang harus diungkapkan oleh lelaki itu kepada Souji. Umumnya, terkait dengan perannya sebagai seorang pengunjung tetap di Velvet Room, ruangan yang berada di tengah lautan kesadaran manusia itu. Tidak pernah sebelumnya Igor mengundang Souji di dalam tidurnya, apabila bukan untuk hal yang sangat mendesak diketahui oleh Souji. Hal penting apa, yang sangat gawat sehingga Igor harus memanggil dirinya dalam mimpi--

Naoto.

Bagaimana bisa, Souji melupakan hal itu?

"Kulihat, kau sedang menghadapi masalah yang, ah, sangat dilematis. Bukankah begitu, Souji?" sang penghuni Velvet Room bertanya kepada Souji, nada skeptis dominan di suaranya. Jemari di kedua tangan pria itu bertautan, dagunya diistirahatkan di perpaduan tangannya itu.

_Bukankah sudah sangat jelas?_ Souji mentautkan kedua alisnya, memberikan pandangan kau-sudah-tahu-alasannya kepada Igor. Lelaki yang lebih tua itu hanya tersenyum aneh, mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah depan, yang semakin menutup jarak antara dirinya dan Souji. Secara insting, Souji memundurkan tubuhnya, merasa tidak nyaman dengan perilaku Igor. Pria penghuni Velvet Room itu hanya tertawa kecil, matanya masih terfokus ke arah pemuda yang duduk di depannya. Souji hanya dapat meringis, tidak menyukai cara Igor bereaksi.

"Persona yang datang kepadamu, telah menimbulkan suatu riak dalam kehidupanmu... Bukankah begitu?"

Keadaan Naoto langsung mendatangi pikiran Souji, dan situasi yang menyebabkan kondisi gadis itu menjadi aneh. Masih terukir jelas di ingatan pemuda itu mengenai apa yang dikatakan Yousuke sebelumnya; tentang bagaimana Tentarafoo yang digunakannya tidak sengaja mengenai Souji, dan bagaimana Souji menggunakan serangan tidak jelas dari persona yang baru didapatkannya--Narcissus, yang kemudian menyerang Naoto. Ia tidak ingat pasti mengenai apa yang terjadi ketika ia menggunakan persona itu, Narcissus, akan tetapi pemuda bermata abu-abu itu yakin bahwa Yousuke mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Ia sendiri, tidak dapat melihat apa-apa mengenai Narcissus, tidak peduli seberapa kerasnya ia berusaha.

"Betul," sahut Souji, kekecewaan dan putus asa jelas di suaranya. "Narcissus, persona yang kau ciptakan itu, mengacaukan segalanya."

Igor mendelik. "Aku tidak menciptakan persona-persona yang kau miliki, Souji." Dijentikkannya jarinya, dan sebuah kartu tarot muncul. Igor memainkan kartu itu di tangannya, dan melanjutkan apa yang sedang dikatakannya, "Yang kulakukan hanyalah sekadar memanggil persona itu dari lautan hatimu. Dari kesadaranmu yang paling dalam, dari sisi-sisi kepribadianmu yang, ah, nyaris tidak terbatas." Satu jentikan jari lagi, dan kartu itu pun menghilang. Igor kembali mentautkan jemari di kedua tangannya. "Kalau misalkan, Narcissus itu datang kepadamu, berarti ada satu sudut di kehidupanmu yang sangat layak untuk diwakilkan olehnya. Bahkan, mungkin saja persona itu mewakilkan keinginanmu yang terdalam...?"

"Tidak!" bantah Souji cepat. Ia mengakui kalau apa yang dikatakan oleh Igor masuk akal. Bukankah Igor, nampaknya, sudah sangat berpengalaman dalam urusan persona dan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan itu. Bahkan, Souji tidak ragu menyatakan kalau ia percaya bahwa Igor tidak pernah meninggalkan Velvet Room di sepanjang hidupnya, dan tetap setia dengan tugasnya itu. Akan tetapi, otak pemuda itu tidak dapat sepenuhnya menerima penjelasan Igor. Ia--menginginkan Naoto menjadi seperti itu? Tidak, sama sekali tidak. Ia sudah cukup bahagia hanya dengan melihat sang detektif Shirogane dari kejauhan, terima kasih. Ah, dan apakah Igor mencoba mengatakan sesuatu tentang Incubus, Succubus, dan Mara sebagai persona yang dapat dipanggilnya?

Ia merasa tersinggung.

Seta Souji memang hanyalah seorang pemuda biasa, remaja dengan pergolakan hormon sebagaimana laki-laki seusianya. Ia lemah, ia tahu itu--kejadian di apartemen Naoto semakin membuktikan betapa kurangnya kontrol dirinya di tempat-tempat dimana tidak ada orang yang memperhatikan. Akan tetapi, ia tidak merasa dirinya serendah itu. Dihargainya Naoto, dihargainya perasaan gadis itu yang mungkin saja--bukan, pasti tidak melihat apapun di sosok seorang Souji selain sebagai pemimpin tim investigasi yang dapat diandalkan. Ia tidak ingin melukai wanita muda itu dengan memaksakan kehendaknya, tidak seperti sosok-sosok mitologi tersebut yang sangat berkaitan dengan pemuasan hawa nafsu belaka tanpa mempedulikan efek sampingnya. Ia--tidak ingin seperti itu. _Tidak akan_, ditekankannya di dalam hati.

"Tenang, anak muda," sahut Igor tenang, mengibaskan tangan kanannya. "Setiap orang memiliki sisi gelap tersendiri, hm? Kau pasti tahu, sudah kau lihat dengan mata kepalamu sendiri bagaimana bagian yang selalu dipendam oleh teman-temanmu bermanifestasi sebagai shadow. Tidak pernah kau bayangkan sebelumnya, bukan?"

Souji terdiam, mempertimbangkan perkataan Igor dengan serius. Kalau pemuda itu boleh jujur, ia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau Yukiko sempat berniat untuk kabur dari posisinya sebagai penerus penginapan keluarganya, Rise yang tidak menyukai bagaimana publik menilai sosoknya sebagai seorang idola, Kanji yang sangat ingin diterima sebagai dirinya apa adanya--dan berbagai permasalahan lain yang dipendam oleh teman-temannya. Ia sendiri sama sekali belum menghadapi sisi gelapnya yang berwujud shadow sebagaimana teman-temannya, bahkan mungkin sama sekali tidak akan. Bukankah sangat mungkin, kalau begitu, bahwa itulah yang dipendam di dalam hatinya?

Suara tawa tertahan khas Igor terdengar, memenuhi Velvet Room. "Tidak bisa berbicara, Souji? Kalau begitu, apa yang kukatakan tadi benar, hm?"

Remaja berambut abu-abu itu hanya terdiam, tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa.

"Kita belum membicarakan masalah yang harus kita beritahukan kepada Souji, Master," suara tenang dan dewasa Margaret terdengar di ruangan itu, menggantikan nada misterius dari suara Igor.

Mata Igor membesar, seperti menyadari sesuatu. Suara tawa tertahan kembali menyelinap dari lelaki misterius itu. "Ah, benar, benar. Sudah waktunya kita berbicara soal masalahmu, hm?"

_Masalahku, benar_, gerutu Souji di dalam hati. Ia tidak tahu dari mana Igor mengetahui soal masalah-masalahnya, akan tetapi pria itu selalu tahu apa saja yang dilakukan oleh Souji dan hubungannya dengan rekan-rekan social link-nya. Terkadang, bahkan pemuda itu merasa bahwa salah satu aktivitas rutin yang dilakukan oleh para penghuni Velvet Room adalah menguntit kesehariannya dan menginvasi kepribadiannya. Ia meringis di dalam hati.

"Kau sedang menghadapi masalah dengan detektif Shirogane itu, bukan?" Ucapan Igor langsung menusuk ke pusat masalah, membuat Souji merasa tidak nyaman. "Seperti, gadis itu terkena serangan yang membuatnya kehilangan kesadaran?"

Terlalu tepat sasaran, sehingga Souji semakin tidak dapat mengatakan apa-apa. Dan bukankah pemuda itu sama sekali tidak bisa mengutarakan apapun sejak pertama kali ia dipanggil di dalam mimpinya? Ia menelah ludahnya sendiri, dan membuka mulutnya, "Betul. Sangat betul." Ditariknya napas dalam-dalam. _Ini kesempatan_, ia menekankan ke dirinya sendiri. _Aku harus mencari tahu cara mengembalikan keadaan Naoto..._ Igor mungkin mengetahui sesuatu. "Apa kau tahu, bagaimana cara mengembalikan keadaan Naoto?"

Pria di hadapan Souji itu tersenyum misterius, sembari menyandarkan dagunya di tangannya yang bertautan. Kedua maniknya membesar, seolah menginterogasi lelaki muda yang sedang duduk di depannya itu. Souji merasa semakin tidak enak, kegelisahan dapat dilihat dari sorot matanya yang berusaha menghindari pandangan yang seolah menuduh dari Igor.

"Apa kau sungguh-sungguh ingin memulihkan keadaannya, hm?"

Souji mengangguk antusias, yang dibalas oleh Igor dengan senyuman asimetris. Ia menepukkan tangannya, ekspresi wajahnya senang. "Ah, kulihat seorang pria yang lurus sebagai tamu ruangan ini? Aku sangat senang Tuanku tidak salah memilih orang." Dijentikkannya jari kurusnya yang panjang, dan selembar kartu muncul di hadapan kedua lelaki itu. Igor menyodorkan kartu itu kepada Souji sembari berkata, "Arcana ini akan membantumu, ya, akan memberikanmu jalan keluar dari permasalahanmu sekarang."

Kedua bulir keperakan milik Souji terpaku, memandang kartu yang diserahkan oleh Igor kepadanya. Kartu dari Major Arcana yang ke-limabelas, the Devil. Ia mengernyitkan keningnya, tidak sepenuhnya memahami maksud perkataan Igor. Kepalanya memutar apa yang pernah dibacanya dari sebuah buku mengenai arcana itu. Mewakili hasrat duniawi dan ketidakmauan untuk melihat kebenaran. Dalam posisi tegak, melihat ilusi dan bukannya kenyataan. Dalam posisi terbalik, menghindari keinginan itu sendiri dan munculnya rasa tanggung jawab.

Pemuda itu mulai berpikir, kira-kira apa yang dimaksud oleh Igor? Apakah ia harus menghindari Naoto sampai gadis itu kembali seperti semula? Terdengar sebagai suatu opsi yang baik baginya. Ia, memang tidak bisa lagi memandang detektif itu setelah apa yang telah dan hampir saja dilakukannya. Akan tetapi, bagaimana dengan makna lain dari arcana itu? Atau malah, berhubungan dengan orang yang berasosiasi dengan arcana itu, Sayoko?

"Maksudnya? Aku kurang--"

Igor menghela napas, memotong perkataan Souji, "Nampaknya, waktu kita sudah habis. Sampai bertemu di lain kesempatan, Souji..."

Pemuda itu kaget dengan perpisahan Igor yang memang dianggapnya tiba-tiba. Ia berdiri, ingin menggapai pria misterius itu. Masih banyak yang ingin ditanyakannya, mengenai solusi dari Igor yang jauh dari jelas. "Tunggu, Igor! Kubilang, TUNGGU!"

Akan tetapi, semua yang dapat ditangkap oleh telinganya hanyalah kikikan aneh khas Igor, dan pemandangan di depannya mulai memburam.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Kak Souji?"

Souji seketika membuka matanya, di hadapannya sosok seorang Doujima Nanako yang nampak khawatir. Pemuda itu terduduk, memandangi sekitarnya. Ia sekarang duduk di futon-nya di kamar yang dipinjamkan oleh Paman Doujima kepadanya, masih mengenakan seragam sekolah. Dipandangnya ke arah jendela, sepasang kristal abu-abunya menangkap sinar matahari pagi yang mencoba menembus jendela yang tertutup. Ia menghela napas.

"Kakak... tidak apa-apa? Dari semalam kakak tidak turun untuk makan, dan juga bangun lebih terlambat dari biasanya..." anak perempuan berusia tujuh tahun itu berkata, kekhawatiran jelas di raut wajahnya. "Kemudian, aku mendengan teriakan dari kamar kakak, dan aku sangat khawatir sampai menerobos masuk ke dalam."

Souji tersenyum tipis. Hari sudah berganti, kelihatannya, dan teriakannya di dalam mimpi untuk memanggil kembali Igor, ternyata juga terdengar sampai di dunia nyata. Sampai membuat sepupu kesayangannya itu khawatir. Ia bangkit berdiri, tangannya membelai kepala Nanako. "Aku tidak apa-apa," ucapnya berusaha meyakinkan Nanako. "Aku akan segera mandi dan menyiapkan sarapan."

Ekspresi wajah anak perempuan itu menjadi lebih tenang, setelah mendengar dari kakaknya itu kalau ia tidak apa-apa. Nanako tersenyum, bibir mungilnya berkata, "Ng--tidak apa-apa! Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan, kok!"

Souji menghela napas lega. Nanako, masih seperti Nanako yang dikenalnya. Bertanggungjawab dan lebih dewasa dari anak-anak seusianya. Diam-diam, pemuda itu merasa senang ia tidak harus memasak makan pagi hari itu. Ia tidak yakin kalau makanan yang dimasaknya dengan hati yang gundah seperti itu tidak akan menjadi versi lain dari masakan misterius hasil kreasi Yukiko, Chie, dan Rise--sekecil apapun kemungkinannya.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan mandi sekarang."

Pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya untuk mengambil peralatan mandinya. Nanako terkikik geli, entah untuk alasan apa, dan berjalan keluar dari kamar sepupunya yang lebih tua itu. Akan tetapi, sebelum ia menutup pintu kamar Souji, gadis kecil itu terdiam, seperti mengingat sesuatu. Ia berbalik, kembali menatap Souji dengan pandangan yang jauh lebih serius. Remaja pemilik iris abu-abu itu terdiam, satu alisnya terangkat melihat perilaku Nanako yang tidak biasanya. Dibukanya mulutnya untuk bersuara, "Ada apa, Nanako?"

Di luar dugaannya, saudaranya itu malah tersenyum lebar, sepasang hazel-nya bersinar terang. "Aku baru ingat," ucapnya, tidak dapat menahan senyumnya untuk menjadi lebih sumringah, "Kalau Kak Naoto dari tadi menunggu kakak. Pergi ke sekolah bersama, katanya."

Terdengar suara pintu ditutup. Kedua manik abu-abu milik Souji melebar, tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya dari Nanako. Baru saja ia mendapatkan resolusi untuk menghindari gadis itu, yang diyakininya sebagai salah satu cara untuk memulihkan keadaan sang junior. Tapi--sekarang? Ia menjadi semakin tidak tahu bagaimana cara berpikir dengan baik, dan itu baru pukul tujuh lewat duapuluh menit di pagi hari.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7, terlambat satu minggu dari jadwal update yang saya rencanakan, saya tahu. TT____TT Dan saya minta maaf juga untuk formatting yang sedikit berantakan di chapter ini. *dilempari kol dan tomat*

* * *

"Partner! Kamu tampak kusut sekali hari ini!"

Souji menoleh, sepasang iris abu-abunya menangkap sosok seorang pemuda berambut oranye dengan _headphone_ tergantung di lehernya. Teman sekelasnya sendiri, Hanamura Yousuke. Dilemparkannya senyum lemah kepada remaja penggila musik itu, meletakkan tasnya di atas meja. Kemudian, dihempaskannya tubuhnya ke bangku, dan diistirahatkannya wajahnya di kedua tangannya yang bersilang di atas meja.

Melihat perilaku pemimpinnya itu, Hanamura Yousuke menaikkan sebelah alis. "Ada masalah?" tanyanya, menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

Souji menggeleng, wajahnya masih dipendam di perpaduan kedua tangannya. Yousuke tidak bisa begitu saja menerima jawaban dari Souji, yang dianggapnya terlalu ambigu. Sekali lagi, remaja itu bertanya, "Kau tahu, partner, kamu bisa menceritakan apa saja kepadaku. Kita teman, kan?"

Sang pemuda berambut abu-abu akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya, mempertemukan sepasang manik keperakan dengan kristal coklat milik sahabatnya itu. Mendesah, ia berkata, "Ya, memang kita itu teman."

Senyuman merekah di bibir Yousuke, yang segera membalas perkataan Souji tanpa membuang-buang waktu, "Ceritakan saja masalahmu, siapa tahu aku bisa membantu?"

_Ya, membantu_, pikir Souji sarkastis. Dipertimbangkannya, apakah ia harus mengatakan yang sesungguhnya kepada Yousuke. Yousuke, yang notabene adalah salah satu pemicu rentetan kejadian yang menimpanya. Ia tahu, kalau Tentarafoo dari Yousuke yang menyerang dirinya, mengambil alih kesadarannya, dan membuatnya menggunakan serangan yang ia tidak ketahui apa itu. Serangan yang kemudian mempengaruhi Naoto, dan membuat gadis itu kehilangan akal sehatnya―sampai saat itu.

Sampai tadi pagi.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Souji tidak tahu apa yang telah dilakukannya, sehingga ia harus mengalami hal seperti itu.

Nampaknya tidak cukup Tentarafoo dari Yousuke yang malah menyerang dirinya, mengambil alih kontrol pikirannya, dan membuatnya melakukan suatu hal yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Nampaknya tidak cukup kalau Naoto terpengaruh dengan serangan yang ia lontarkan ketika pemuda itu kehilangan akal sehatnya, dan sebagai akibatnya gadis detektif itu berubah menjadi aneh. Nampaknya tidak cukup ia sudah hampir saja melukai gadis yang dicintainya itu karena dorongan sesaat yang muncul dari gairah masa mudanya.

Sekarang, Naoto berada di bawah, menunggunya untuk alasan-alasan yang tidak dapat dimengerti oleh pemuda itu. Rencananya untuk menghindari Naoto gagal, karena gadis itu sendiri yang datang ke rumah yang ditumpangi oleh Souji, seolah-olah tidak berhenti ingin mengejar sosok pemimpin itu. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana harus menghadapi sang Shirogane muda, setelah apa yang nyaris dilakukannya kepada gadis itu. Entah apakah gadis itu sudah memperoleh kembali kesadarannya―yang semoga begitu―atau malah masih sama seperti keadaannya kemarin. Souji mendesah.

"Kak Souji?"

Sosok Nanako muncul dari balik pintu, ekspresi kebingungan di wajahnya. Anak perempuan itu melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kamar sang kakak sepupu, setelah dilihatnya Souji yang telah selesai mandi dan berpakaian. Masih berekspresi bingung, Nanako membuka mulutnya untuk berkata, "Kapan kakak mau turun? Kak Naoto sudah dari tadi menunggu di bawah."

Tadi, Souji sempat berharap, hanya berharap, kalau Naoto akan menyerah menunggunya dan pergi. Dengan demikian, ia dapat menjalankan rencananya untuk menghindari Naoto, sembari mencari tahu arti dari petunjuk yang diberikan oleh Igor. Akan tetapi, jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, ia tidak ingin melihat ekspresi kecewa di wajah gadis itu. Tidak ingin, meskipun mimik kecewa itu tidak berasal dari kesadaran Naoto yang sesungguhnya.

"Aku akan segera turun," jawab pemuda itu, akhirnya, dan menghirup napas dalam-dalam. Dilangkahkannya kakinya keluar dari kamarnya, menyusuri tangga, sampai akhirnya ia menjejakkan kakinya di ruang keluarga. Hatinya mencelos ketika dilihatnya sosok seorang Shirogane Naoto, yang tengah duduk di kursi meja makan, di samping Nanako. Dikuatkannya dirinya, dan dipasangnya tampang tenang seraya ia berjalan menuju ke arah meja makan.

"Souji?" Naoto berbalik, menghadap ke arah Souji. Senyuman terulas di bibirnya. "Aku berharap aku tidak menganggu. Kemarin, ah, tasmu ketinggalan di apartemenku."

_Naoto... tampak normal_. Perasaan Souji mulai menjadi sedikit lebih lega, harapannya kalau keadaan Naoto sudah pulih menjadi seperti semula, nampaknya dikabulkan. Bibirnya melengkung, melambangkan kelegaan di dalam hatinya. "Oh... Terimakasih, Naoto. Aku sudah merepotkanmu."

"Tidak sama sekali, Souji," ucapnya, manis di mata Souji, "Justru aku senang.. dapat memiliki alasan untuk menjemputmu." Ditatapnya sang senior lekat-lekat, melanjutkan perkataannya, "Aku takut kalau kau akan merasa terganggu jika aku datang begitu saja, apalagi melihat bagaimana kau terlihat enggan menci―"

"―menci..?" celetuk Nanako, nyaris memotong perkataan Naoto.

Alarm berdentang keras di dalam diri pemuda berambut abu-abu itu, yang jelas memberitahu dirinya kalau memang masih ada yang aneh dengan Naoto. Dan ia, juga bersikeras agar apa yang terjadi kemarin tetap tertutup di antara dirinya dan Naoto, tidak menyebar keluar. Ia, bagaimanapun, tetap berniat untuk melupakan kejadian kemarin.

"Mencicipi masakan buatanmu, ya," potong Souji cepat, dan ia sangat berterimakasih dengan kinerja otaknya yang cukup cepat untuk memberikan solusi di saat seperti ini. "Aku sungguh minta maaf, bagaimana dengan lain kali?"

Alis Naoto terangkat, mengindikasikan bahwa gadis itu tidak memahami mengapa Souji tiba-tiba mengatakan sesuatu yang berbeda jauh dengan apa yang terjadi sehari sebelumnya. "Bukan itu.." ucapnya protes, sebelum akhirnya menyadari maksud perkataan Souji, tentu dengan interpretasinya sendiri. "Ternyata itu maksudmu, Souji.

Aku mengerti," Naoto berkata, tersenyum dan memejamkan matanya sejenak. "Aku akan bersiap-siap kapanpun kau menginginkannya, Souji."

Mata cokelat Nanako tampak berbinar. "Wow!" anak perempuan itu tampak takjub, "Kak Naoto bisa memasak?"

"Kalau Souji yang meminta, tentu," jawab Naoto tenang.

"Dan yang lainnya," tambah Souji cepat. Alarm kedua mulai berbunyi di kepalanya, menandakan kalau ia sudah seharusnya menghentikan percakapan ini, sebelum hal-hal ang tidak diinginkan terjadi. Diraihnya tasnya, dan tidak sengaja tangannya bersentuhan dengan tangan Naoto. Wajah Souji merona merah, dan dengan segera ia melepaskan tangannya, mengambil tasnya. Hanya diutarakannya seutas kata maaf, wajahnya masih berpaling dari sang Shirogane muda.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ia menghela napas. "Tidak, Yousuke. Kupikir kamu bahkan tidak akan mampu membantuku," gumamnya, akan tetapi cukup keras untuk didengar oleh pemuda di sampingnya itu.

Sang Pangeran Junes tampak kesal dengan ucapan sahabatnya itu. "Oh. Merendahkanku, Souji?"

"Bukan begitu," ucap Souji lemas, menggelengkan kepalanya. "Hanya saja, masalahku itu.. terlalu besar."

"Karena itu, kamu seharusnya berbagi denganku! Bukankah dua orang yang bersatu jauh lebih baik dari satu orang yang sempurna?"

Souji, lagi-lagi hanya mendesah frustasi. _Apakah, memberitahu Yousuke adalah keputusan yang baik?_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Seluruh tubuhnya terasa panas-dingin; dan entah mengapa, perjalanan dari rumah keluarga Doujima ke SMU Yasogami terasa amat, sangat jauh.

"Souji?"

Suara Naoto, terdengar amat jelas di telinga Souji. Juga tangannya yang menggamit tangan Souji, terasa amat jelas terasa di saraf-sarafnya. Pemuda itu sepenuhnya sadar kalau itu tidak boleh, tetapi ia tiba-tiba tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk menepis tangan Naoto. Satu sisi dari otaknya beralasan, kalau ia hanya tidak ingin menyaksikan wajah kecewa gadis itu untuk yang sekian kalinya, tidak mau. Akan tetapi, sudut otaknya yang lain, sisi dirinya yang berbeda, berdesis sarkastis kalau ia hanya sedang memanfaatkan keadaan. _Bukan begitu_, ia berteriak di dalam hati, menepis semua tuduhan yang dilontarkan bagian lain dari kepalanya.

"Souji?"

Dapat didengarnya detap langkah Naoto yang terhenti, memaksa dirinya juga ikut berhenti. Berjinjit, dan kedua tangan gadis itu kemudian memegang wajah sang pemimpin, memaksa sosok pemuda itu untuk menatap sang detektif muda. "Souji... marah kepadaku? Sejak dari rumah Detektif Doujima, kau tidak mau melihatku sama sekali..."

Souji kembali berpaling. "Tidak, bukan begitu. Hanya saja―"

"Tidak perlu melontarkan alasan," potong Naoto, nada sedih dominan di suaranya. "Apakah keberadaanku begitu mengganggu?" Ia melepaskan pegangan tangannya dari lengan Souji, mengambil beberapa langkah menjauh. Ditatapnya sang senior sejenak, sebelum melangkah menjauh dari sang pemuda yang masih terdiam kaku.

_Apa yang sudah kulakukan?_ Souji menghela napas, kedua irisnya terpaku dengan sosok Naoto yang semakin menjauh. _Tidak... ini yang terbaik_.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Bunyi bel pertanda waktu istirahat berdentang kencang, menyadarkan Souji dari lamunannya. Dilihatnya ke arah papan tulis, guru yang tadi mengajar sudah bersiap-siap untuk keluar kelas. Ia mendesah, sudah sejak kapan pelajaran dimulai? Sama sekali tidak disadarinya, sedari tadi pikirannya mengawang entah di mana.

Souji bangkit dari kursi, merogoh isi dalam tasnya untuk mencari bekalnya. Tidak ada, gumamnya di dalam hati setelah menghabiskan beberapa menit untuk mencari. Baru kemudian, ia teringat akan apa yang telah terjadi._ Aku tadi buru-buru keluar rumah, _pikirnya suram,_ dan tidak mengambil bekal apa-apa_. Dihelanya napas, seraya ia melangkah keluar dari kelas untuk membeli makanan―

―dan menabrak sosok mungil yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Na-Naoto?" serunya kaget, setelah pikirannya dapat memproses kalau sosok yang sekarang berada di depannya itu sungguh nyata. Sama sekali tidak diduganya kalau Naoto akan muncul di kelasnya secara tiba-tiba, mengingat bagaimana gadis itu tampak sangat terluka tadi pagi._ Ah, tetapi bisa saja ia datang untuk mengunjungi, Yukiko, misalnya?_ pikir Souji, berusaha menetralkan pikirannya yang mulai bergejolak.

"Aku tahu kalau Souji mungkin tidak ingin melihatku... Tapi aku tidak akan menyerah," ujarnya, penuh percaya diri layaknya Naoto yang dikenalnya sebelum tragedi itu terjadi. "Karena aku sungguh tidak bisa tanpamu, Souji."

Semacam bom waktu yang sekian berapa di diri pemuda itu kembali meledak, sepenuhnya menghentikan kemampuannya untuk berpikir dengan jernih. Ia hanya dapat terdiam di sana, terpaku, mendengarkan semua yang dikatakan oleh sang detektif di hadapannya.

"Ah, dan selain itu, bukankah Souji tidak membawa makanan?" Dikeluarkannya sebungkus roti yakisoba dan sebotol minuman dari kantong plastik yang dibawanya, dan diserahkannya kepada Souji―yang hanya diam saja menerima pemberian dari sang junior. "Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk makan siang denganku," lanjutnya, tersenyum manis, "Akan tetapi, aku sangat berharap kau memiliki waktu sepulang sekolah..." terhenti, rona merah memenuhi wajah mungil gadis itu. "Pulang bersama, ya."

Souji tidak tahu apa yang sedang ada di pikirannya, bahkan mungkin sama sekali tidak ada apa-apa. Yang diketahuinya, atau mungkin tidak, karena pikirannya sangat mungkin sekali sedang kosong, ia mengangguk mengiyakan ajakan sang pangeran detektif. Ekspresi Naoto tampak sangat senang, dan ia pun kembali ke kelasnya sendiri di lantai satu.

"Sekarang Naoto, eh?" Tepukan ringan terasa di bahu Souji. Pemuda itu berbalik, sepasan kristal keabuannya menemukan sosok Yousuke yang kini menampilkan sebuah cengiran di wajahnya. "Tidak bisa hidup tanpamu?" ucapnya terkekeh.

"I-ini bukan masalah yang patut kamu tertawakan, Yousuke," ucap Souji, akhirnya, setelah mengumpulkan semua daya berpikirnya yang sempat terserak. "Aku tidak butuh lebih banyak masalah lagi."

Kening Yousuke mengerut. "Masalah? Kukira kamu akan senang, melihat gadis yang kamu sukai―"

"Dari mana kamu tahu?" potong Souji, nadanya naik.

Yousuke hanya terkekeh, lagi, kedua tangannya diistirahatkan di bahu Souji. "Sangat jelas, Souji. Siapapun akan tahu, hanya dengan melihat caramu memandang Naoto." Ia berdeham, dan melanjutkan, "Dan sekarang kamu sudah mendapatkan hatinya. Selamat, kalau begitu!"

Detik berikutnya, sang remaja yang bekerja di Junes itu langsung menghilang dari jarak pandang Souji. Sang Seta muda hanya dapat menghela napas, memandang makanan yang diberikan oleh Naoto dengan tatapan kosong. Tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya dengan makanan dan minuman tersebut. Ia tidak dapat memungkiri kalau ada sekelebat rasa bahagia, dan lega, di dalam hatinya. Mungkin, Naoto tidak sepenuhnya kecewa dengan caranya mempelakukan gadis itu tadi pagi. Mungkin, sang detektif muda tidak lagi merasa sedih, tidak lagi merasa ditolak. Akan tetapi, ia juga sadar bahwa segala sesuatu yang tengah terjadi, kebahagiaan dan kelegaannya termasuk, hanya semu belaka. Semuanya akan lenyap, ketika Naoto menemukan kesadarannya kembali.

Souji kembali menghela napas. Bukankah itu yang diinginkannya? Naoto, kembali menjadi dirinya yang dikenal oleh pemuda itu. Kembali menjadi sosok yang dicintainya. Pribadi yang independen, yang tajam, yang tidak menyukai segala hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan cinta. Hal yang bodoh, seperti apa yang pernah dikatakan oleh gadis itu kepadanya; yang juga membuatnya sedikit patah hati mengetahui bahwa kesempatannya untuk bisa bersama dengan gadis itu, sangatlah tipis.

Dan sekarang, lihat. Naoto, begitu menginginkannya, walaupun itu karena pengaruh yang tidak diketahuinya. Palsu, ia tahu itu. Akan tetapi, semuanya terasa begitu nyata. Seorang Shirogane Naoto, yang sudah entah berapa lama hanya dapat dikaguminya dari jauh tanpa berani mengungkapkan perasaan, kini mendeklarasikan bahwa ia akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan hati Souji._ Apapun_, pemuda itu mengenang di dalam hatinya. _Bahkan setelah apa yang kulakukan..._

Pemuda itu, Seta Souji, mulai goyah dalam keyakinannya.

* * *

**Join us at Infantrum! **

Forum yang didedikasikan bagi para author fanfiction di Indonesia; dimana para member-nya dapat berdiskusi mengenai fanfiction dan unsur-unsurnya. Ingin berbagi pendapat mengenai fanfiction dengan sesama author secara terbuka, mengikuti challenge yang beraneka ragam, atau sekadar berbincang bebas? Semuanya ada di sini!

Link: **z3 [dot] zetaboards [dot] com [slash] infantrum **atau **www [dot] infantrum [dot] co [dot] nr**


	8. Chapter 8

Lama, saya tahu. Dan mungkin jadwal update saya akan menjadi (sedikit) berantakan, mengingat saya akan menghadapi tes... ;___; Dan chapter ini sedikit lebih panjang, sebagai semacam 'kompensasi'? 8'DD

Disclaimer: semua yang saya ketahui tentang masak-memasak, saya pelajari dari Cooking Mama. Mama rules ftw! 8DD *ditendang*

* * *

Dentang bel sebanyak tiga kali menjadi pertanda bahwa jam sekolah telah selesai. Guru yang sedang mengajar segera menyelesaikan pelajaran mereka hari itu. Kemudian, beliau meninggalkan ruang kelas, yang segera membuat suasana menjadi riuh akibat obrolan murid-murid yang pada akhirnya merasa bebas setelah satu hari sekolah yang melelahkan telah usai.

Suasana yang sama juga terjadi, tidak terkecuali di salah satu ruang kelas di lantai pertama gedung utama SMU Yasogami. Para muridnya, siswa kelas satu, sibuk dalam aktivitas mereka masing-masing, membereskan peralatan sekolahnya, siap untuk menjejakkan kaki mereka keluar dari area sekolah. Entah untuk langsung pulang ke rumah, atau ke tempat-tempat lain, sendirian ataupun bersama dengan teman-teman mereka.

Tidak terkecuali dengan seorang gadis bernama Shirogane Naoto, yang entah mengapa, tampak sangat terburu-buru. Berbeda dengan sosok yang senantiasa ditampilkannya di hadapan orang lain, dimana Shirogane muda itu selalu menjadi pribadi yang tenang, diiringi dengan pemikiran yang dewasa dan logis. Tingkahnya kali itu, sungguh berbeda. Wajahnya bersinar cerah, layaknya ia sedang tidak sabar menunggu sesuatu yang sangat didambakan. Dan seorang Kujikawa Rise, menangkap jelas perbedaan perilaku Naoto hari itu.

"Hey, Naoto!" ucapnya riang, menepuk pundak Naoto. Diliriknya meja detektif muda itu, sepasang irisnya menangkap gambar meja yang sudah bersih, tanpa satupun jejak perlengkapan sekolah di atasnya. Alis idola itu terangkat, sebesit rasa penasaran menari di sepasang kristalnya yang cerah. "Buru-buru, ya?"

Wajah Naoto terangkat, pandangannya yang tadi terpusat ke mejanya beralih kepada Rise. Ia hanya melemparkan tatapan singkat kepada gadis yang selalu tampak ceria itu, gumaman 'ya' singkat menjawab pertanyaan yang terlontarkan. Kemudian, Naoto kembali memfokuskan dirinya ke mejanya lagi, berkutat dengan aktivitasnya membereskan perlengkapan sekolah.

Seorang Kujikawa Rise, tidak puas dengan jawaban yang diberikan. "Ah, Naoto-kun! Maksudku, kenapa kamu sampai buru-buru begini? Tidak biasanya!"

Sang detektif muda terdiam, gerakannya terhenti seketika. Terpaku beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membenarkan letak topinya, menunduk lebih dalam. Menghindari sorotan mata Rise yang nampak ingin tahu. Rise mencondongkan tubuhnya, terheran-heran dengan reaksi Naoto yang diluar dugaannya. Kedua bulirnya bertemu dengan wajah Shirogane muda itu, yang entah mengapa kini tengah bersemu merah muda. Ia tersenyum, tidak dapat menahan rasa penasarannya lagi.

"Jadi―, ada apa, Naoto-kun?" Senyum sang idola melebar, nyaris merupai seringai serigala yang menemukan mangsanya. Maniknya semakin bersinar cemerlang, seolah seorang anak kecil yang baru mendapatkan mainan baru. Ia menggumam ke dirinya sendiri, sebelum ia mendapat semacam pencerahan, yang tanpa ragu-ragu langsung diucapkannya kepada Naoto, "Ah! Aku tahu, aku tahu! Kamu ada janji sepulang sekolah, kan? Jujur saja!"

Tersentak, Naoto seketika mengangkat wajahnya, memperlihatkan semburat kemerahan yang tampak semakin jelas kepada Rise. Ia kemudian memalingkan wajahnya, meraih tasnya dengan cepat, siap untuk segera keluar dari lingkup interogasi Rise. Akan tetapi, sebelum ia dapat melangkahkan kakinya untuk menjauh, ia merasakan tangannya ditahan oleh Rise, yang tidak puas sebelum mendapatkan jawaban dari pertanyaannya itu. Naoto mendesah. "Dengan Souji."

Sepasang bulir cerah milik Rise membesar, pegangan tangannya merenggang. Kesempatan yang langsung digunakan oleh Naoto untuk pergi dari Rise dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan lanjutannya. Rise sendiri, masih terdiam, nyaris tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. "Naoto-kun―dengan Senpai?" gumamnya, tidak sadar bahwa ia memperkatakan apa yang tengah dipikirkannya. Kening gadis itu mengerut. "Dan aneh, bukankah Naoto selalu memanggilnya Senpai, dan bukan nama depannya?" Ia menggeleng, sebelum menarik napas panjang, masih dalam kebingungan.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Souji hanya terbelalak melihat sosok Naoto yang tiba-tiba muncul di depan pintu ruang kelasnya, tepat ketika ia melangkah keluar. Nyaris menabrak gadis itu. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, kesulitan menatap detektif itu secara langsung. Ia tahu, sebenarnya, alasan mengapa Naoto berada di sana sekarang. Bagaimanapun, ia telah berjanji kepadanya untuk pulang bersama. Janji yang, ya, ia tahu sebenarnya tidak boleh dibuatnya. Ditariknya napas lagi, dan ditenangkannya dirinya. _Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa,_ ia menekankan ke dirinya sendiri. _A__ku hanya pulang bersamanya, itu saja. Hanya memastikan ia baik-baik saja..._

"Hei, Naoto," sapanya, memaksakan sebuah senyuman. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, tetapi ia berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Ditelusurinya semua persona yang ada di dalam arsenalnya, berusaha menemukan persona yang sekiranya dapat membantu dirinya. _White Rider, Mother Harlot, Jinn, Mara... Sial, mengapa tidak ada yang bisa membantu?_

_"Arcana ini akan membantumu, ya, akan memberikanmu jalan keluar dari permasalahanmu sekarang."_

Perkataan Igor semalam kembali terngiang di kepalanya ketika sosok Belphegor muncul di kepalanya. Persona dari arcana the Devil, yang diisyaratkan Igor sebagai jalan keluar dari masalah yang tengah menderanya. Souji menghela napas, tidak yakin dengan saran yang diberikan oleh Igor. Akan tetapi, Igor tidak mungkin berbohong kepadanya, kan? Sepengetahuannya, mereka berdua terikat dalam suatu kontrak, dimana Souji harus menyelesaikan apa yang semestinya ia lakukan, dan Igor akan membantunya dalam kapasitasnya sebagai penghuni Velvet Room. Dan sejauh ini, rasanya pemuda itu tidak melakukan hal apapun yang dapat dikategorikan sebagai dirinya mengambil langkah yang salah, atau menyalahi kontrak yang ada―

―_karena apa yang terjadi dengan Naoto, sepenuhnya di luar batas kemampuanku. Mungkin._

Ia mendesah, dan diambilnya keputusan untuk mempercayai apa yang dikatakan oleh Igor, sebagaimana apa yang senantiasa dilakukannya. Walaupun agak ragu, dipilihnya Belphegor sebagai persona utama di arsenalnya, sepenuhnya berharap kalau keputusannya itu adalah keputusan yang tepat. Souji kembali tersenyum, memberanikan dirinya untuk menatap mata Naoto secara langsung. "Belum pulang?"

"Karena Souji juga belum pulang. Bukankah kita berjanji untuk pulang bersama?" ucap gadis berambut biru itu tenang, walaupun tidak dapat disangkal kalau wajah detektif muda itu merona merah.

Jawaban yang sebenarnya sudah diduga oleh pemuda itu, tetapi tetap saja tidak dapat menahannya dari merasakan suatu getaran aneh, yang seolah menularkan rona kemerakan dari sang Shirogane muda ke dirinya sendiri. Souji berusaha untuk kembali menahan perasaannya yang nyaris meluap, menyembunyikan semuanya di balik senyuman tenang yang dipertahankannya dari tadi. _Hanya pulang bersama. Bukankah aku pernah mengantarnya pulang, dulu? Dan tidak akan ada yang berubah, dengan ini saja_.

"Jadi, ayo kita pulang sekarang," ajaknya, berusaha memunculkan nada seringan mungkin di suaranya. Suatu ajakan yang ditanggapi Naoto dengan anggukan ringan, seiring dengan suara detapan kaki mereka berdua yang melangkah keluar dari ruang kelas itu.

Di sisi kelas yang lain, Yousuke hanya dapat menonton kejadian kecil yang terjadi di dekat pintu dengan decakan. "Ternyata benar, mereka berdua..." gumamnya, mengelus-elus dagunya yang tidak berjenggot. "Tidak kusangka. Bagaimana kira-kira reaksi Kanji, kalau ia tahu?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Souji hanya terdiam sepanjang perjalanannya mengantarkan Naoto, dan entah mengapa menjadi sangat tertarik dengan sepatunya. Hal yang sama juga terlihat jelas dari sang detektif muda di sampingnya, yang hanya membisu setelah mereka berjalan melewati gerbang sekolah hingga di sisi Sungai Samegawa. Tidak ada kata yang terlontar, hanya kesunyian dengan aura merah jambu yang menghiasi atmosfir di antara kedua insan itu.

Pemuda itu, Souji, kemudian menelan ludah. Terlalu berat, semuanya―bagaimana ia dan Naoto sama sekali tidak berbicara. Pikirannya melayang, membayangkan betapa mudahnya ia dapat memulai pembicaraan dengan Naoto sebelum semuanya menjadi. Mungkin memang tidak terlalu mudah, mengingat ia dapat merasakan semacam dinding yang dibangun oleh gadis itu di sekelilingnya, tetapi yang jelas lebih mudah dari sekarang. Kasus yang sedang dihadapinya dan tim investigasinya langsung terlintas di pikiran remaja itu, atau kasus Phantom Thief yang baru-baru saja menyita perhatiannya dan Naoto. Semuanya, terasa begitu mudah.

Ia mencuri lirikan singkat ke arah Naoto, yang masih tetap tertunduk. Hatinya mencelos. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana semestinya ia bersikap, tidak dengan keadaan Naoto yang seperti itu. Tidak dengan keadaan dirinya sendiri, dimana ia dapat merasakan suatu sensasi aneh yang jelas memenuhi sukmanya, membuatnya tidak dapat berpikir dengan jernih. Menjadikannya seperti tidak mengenal dirinya sendiri, tidak mengetahui kemanakah perginya Seta Souji sang pemimpin yang sangat dan teramat bijaksana, yang selalu mampu menahan emosinya di dalam. Ia merasa seperti seorang Hanamura Yousuke yang setiap malam selalu meneleponnya untuk meminta saran bagaimana caranya menghadapi sosok Satonaka Chie―dan tidak, ia tidak ingin disamakan seperti Yousuke. Seorang remaja yang hanya dapat bertingkah bodoh di hadapan orang yang disukainya―

―tetapi, tidakkah apa yang dilakukannya tidak jauh berbeda dengan Yousuke? Ia menerima ajakan Naoto saja, sudah dapat dikategorikan sebagai hal yang bodoh. Itu sangat dimengertinya. Karena apa yang harusnya dilakukannya adalah menjauhi gadis itu, sejauh-jauhnya, menutup semua kesempatannya untuk melukai gadis itu dengan melakukan hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan. Dan lihatlah, apa yang sedang dilakukan Seta muda itu di sana?

_Tidak akan ada yang terjadi,_ ia menekankan ke dirinya sendiri, berusaha menepis semua pemikiran negatif yang mulai menumpuk. _Tidak akan, tidak akan,_ batinnya lagi, mengulang semuanya seperti suatu mantra,

"Souji?"

Kesunyian yang sempat terbangun di antara mereka terpecah, seiring dengan terbukanya bibir sang detektif, mengutarakan nama seniornya itu. Souji terkejut, tidak disangkanya Naoto akan mengucapkan sesuatu. Namun ia hanya terdiam, mempertemukan irisnya dengan birunya kristal milik Naoto, dan membiarkan gadis itu melanjutkan apa yang ingin dikatakannya.

Semburat merah menghiasi wajah sang detektif, beberapa detik sebelum ia kembali mengucapkan pemikirannya. "Bolehkah aku mengunjungi rumahmu?"

Pikiran Souji seketika menjadi kosong. Sungguh satu hal yang diluar dugaannya. "Kenapa?" tanyanya, tidak mampu merangkai kata-kata lain.

"Aku hanya teringat dengan pembicaraan kita tadi pagi dengan Nanako," ucapnya diplomatis. Ia mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap sepasang mata Souji secara langsung. "Mengenai bagaimana Souji nampaknya ingin mencicipi masakan buatanku." Ia terhenti, ekspresinya menjadi lebih serius. "Kamu belum makan dari pagi, bukan? Aku tahu kalau kemampuanku dalam bidang memasak memang jauh dari sempurna, tetapi aku cukup percaya kalau aku dapat membuat sesuatu yang sederhana."

Souji melongo. Ditariknya napas dalam-dalam, berusaha merangkai penolakan yang tepat. Ia tidak boleh menarik Naoto lebih jauh lagi, ia tahu, dan semakin menenggelamkan dirinya sendiri dalam fantasinya yang semu. Tidak boleh, ya, walaupun tidak dapat dipungkirinya tentang keberadaan suara yang berteriak kepadanya, mengatakan bahwa ini-kesempatan-bagus-yang-seharusnya-tidak-dilewatkannya. Ia berusaha menepis semuanya, walaupun sulit. "Tidak usah, aku tidak mau merepotkanmu."

"Sama sekali tidak merepotkan," detektif muda itu segera menanggapi perkataan Souji dengan cepat. Langkahnya melambat. "Atau Souji hanya tidak menginginkan keberadaanku di kediamanmu? Aku... mengerti."

Cahaya yang sempat berpendar di sepasang kristal kebiruan gadis itu meredup, ekspresinya sayu. Semuanya mengingatkan Souji dengan kejadian tadi pagi, dimana Naoto terlihat amat, sangat terluka―dan semua itu salah_nya_. Seberapapun ia memaksa dirinya sendiri untuk menelan kenyataan bahwa Naoto yang dihadapannya itu bukan Naoto yang dikenalnya, yang tidak akan pernah melontarkan tawaran semanis itu dari bibirnya, tetap saja sangat sulit baginya untuk tidak melihat semuanya sebagai Naoto menawarkan sesuatu, dan ia menolaknya dengan dingin. Ia melukai gadis itu, semuanya sesederhana itu. Dan Souji, tidak menginginkan semuanya.

―_bahkan dengan melanggar janjimu sendiri?_

_Tidak, Sou. Kau tidak melanggar janji siapa-siapa. Itu bukan salahmu, ingat?_

_Itu adalah suatu pelanggaran! Tidak semestinya―_

―_pilih! Melanggar suatu janji yang bodoh, atau melukainya?_

Dua suara berbisik di kepalanya, semakin lama semakin keras, membuatnya merasa bimbang. Ia memejamkan kepalanya, berupaya mengusir kedua suara tersebut untuk membiarkannya berpikir dengan jernih. Tidak bisa, perang kecil itu bahkan menjadi semakin intensif. Remaja itu lebih tidak dapat memutuskan, tidak dengan keadaan pikirannya yang sama sekali tidak kondusif. Akan tetapi, ia juga tahu kalau ia harus segera memutuskan. Naoto, mungkin, menunggu jawabannya.

Menunggu jawaban dari orang yang tidak mungkin disukainya.

Souji mendesah. "Baiklah, kalau begitu," ucapnya. Ia tahu, ia tidak boleh melakukan ini―seharusnya. "Tapi kurasa tidak banyak bahan makanan di rumah."

Mimik wajah Naoto menjadi cerah, seolah baru saja mendengar kabar baik yang sudah lama ditunggu-tunggunya. Menjadikan pemuda tanggung itu semakin tidak enak, mengetahui bahwa dirinya seolah memanfaatkan keadaan Naoto untuk tetap mempertahankan delusinya. Wanita muda itu tersenyum, akhirnya, dan entah mengapa semua rasa bersalah Souji sedikit menghilang setelah melihat senyuman itu―atau justru bertambah. "Tidak apa-apa," ucap Naoto lembut, "selama masih ada bahan yang dapat dijadikan makanan."

Dan Souji, ia hanya dapat tersenyum getir.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Nanako, aku pulang!"

Souji melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah keluarga Doujima, Naoto mengikuti di belakangnya. Ia memendarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling rumah, tetapi tidak dilihatnya sosok Nanako yang biasanya selalu duduk dan menonton televisi selagi menunggu kepulangan kakak sepupu kesayangannya itu. Kening Souji mengerut, dan ia berjalan mendekati meja makan yang terletak di dapur. Sepasang maniknya terpaku, menangkap keberadaan selembar kertas di atas meja itu. Diraihnya kertas itu, dan dibacanya.

"Aku pergi mengerjakan tugas di rumah Mai. Ayah sudah tahu, kok!

―Nanako."

Souji mendesah, kembali meletakkan pesan itu di meja._ Nanako tidak ada... padahal tadinya aku berharap agar dia ada di rumah_. Ia berbalik, menatap Naoto yang sejak memasuki rumah tetap terdiam. Merasa tidak nyaman, ia mencoba memulai percakapan, "Mau minum sesuatu, Naoto? Kami memang tidak punya banyak jenis..."

"Tidak perlu." Naoto melangkah ke arah dapur, terhenti tepat di depan refrigerator. "Aku tidak ingin merepotkan. Dan bolehkah aku membuka refrigerator ini? Aku perlu mengetahui apa saja yang ada, kemudian memasak sesuatu yang sesuai."

Souji mengangguk, pikirannya melayang, memikirkan apakah isi lemari pendingin keluarga Doujima... masih dapat dikategorikan sebagai 'normal' oleh Naoto. Sejauh ini, ia sudah menemukan jam weker, rumput, bahkan susu yang sudah menjadi yogurt di dalam lemari itu. Ia meringis. Pemuda itu tidak mengetahui kemampuan memasak Naoto, dan ia hanya dapat berharap gadis itu sedikit berbeda dari rekan-rekan perempuannya yang lain, yang nampaknya memiliki kemampuan khusus menjadikan segala sesuatu yang mereka masak menjadi makanan misterius perenggut nyawa itu―

―_tetapi, bukankah aku seharusnya tidak banyak meminta? _Souji mendesah, menjauhkan segala pikiran itu dari kepalanya. _Seharusnya aku berharap kalau masakannya juga menjadi makanan misterius itu_, pikirnya sambil menatap Naoto yang masih melihat-lihat isi refrigerator,_ sebagai hukuman bagiku untuk membiarkan semua ini_...

"Souji?"

"Ya?"

Naoto membalikkan badannya, menatap ke arah Souji. "Apa yang sedang ingin kau makan?" Ia melirik ke arah lemari pendingin sesaat, sebelum kembali mempertemukan sepasang iris biru keabuannya dengan manik keperakan milik sang ketua tim investigasi itu. "Aku perlu tahu apa yang kau ingin makan, baru kemudian aku dapat memasak makanan yang sesuai. Walaupun, ah, melihat apa yang tersimpan di dalam refrigerator ini, aku menyimpulkan bahwa tidak banyak varietas makanan yang dapat diolah dari bahan-bahan yang ada."

Souji hanya mengangguk, mencuri pandangan singkat ke arah lemari pendingin. Terlihat kosong―mungkin Nanako belum berbelanja, dan untung saja, ia sama sekali tidak menangkap sosok benda-benda aneh yang biasa menghuni refrigerator itu. Ia menyapukan kedua maniknya ke bahan makanan yang ada, melihat lobak, wortel, dan seikat seledri dari sedikit makanan yang tersisa. "Terserah saja," gumamnya, cukup keras untuk didengar oleh Naoto. "Tapi sama sekali tidak ada bahan yang dapat digunakan?"

Mendesah, Naoto menjawab, "Benar, Souji... Andaikan aku mengetahui ini sebelumnya, kita dapat berkunjung sebentar ke Junes untuk membeli sesuatu." Detektif muda itu terdiam sesaat, memikirkan sesuatu. "Akan tetapi, jika Souji tidak keberatan, sebenarnya aku dapat memasak sesuatu dari bahan-bahan sederhana ini."

Alis pemuda bermata abu-abu itu terangkat. "Maksudmu?"

"Hanya masakan yang sangat sederhana." Shirogane muda itu menjulurkan tangannya, mengambil sebuah lobak yang berada di dalam refrigerator. "Sup lobak. Aku menyadari bahwa itu tidak terlalu bernutrisi, tapi setidaknya jauh lebih baik daripada tidak ada sama sekali."

Menit berikutnya, Souji hanya terpaku di tempatnya, menyaksikan Naoto yang segera bekerja dengan gesitnya. Sang pangeran detektif mencuci lobak tersebut dan memotongnya. Semuanya, terlihat baik-baik saja. Pemuda itu mendesah, bayangannya mengenai substansi bernama _Mystery Food X_ itu perlahan terlihat kabur. _Naoto―ternyata bisa memasak..._

"Ah!"

Tersentak dari lamunannya, sepasang iris keabuan sang pemimpin langsung bergulir, tertumpu di asal suara tersebut. Ditangkapnya sosok Naoto, yang entah mengapa berhenti memotong lobak. Dan juga cairan merah yang mengalir dari jari telunjuk gadis itu―astaga. Souji terkejut, menyadari bahwa Naoto telah melukai dirinya sendiri. Karena membuatkan makanan untuknya, karena ia. Hujaman rasa bersalah kembali menghantui remaja tanggung itu, dan dengan segera ia melangkah untuk mendekati gadis itu. Hanya seutas kalimat yang dapat diucapkannya, "Kamu tidak apa-apa?"

Tersenyum tipis, Shirogane muda itu menjawab, "Tidak." Ditatapnya lagi telunjuknya yang terluka. "Hanya luka kecil. Sama sekali tidak masalah, aku akan segera kembali melanjutkan apa yang tengah kulakukan."

Souji terdiam.

_Ia terluka karenamu, Sou! Lakukan sesuatu! Ia pasti tengah kesakitan sekarang, semua karenamu! Lakukan sesuatu untuk menghilangkan sakitnya, Sou! Seperti――_

Suara itu kembali memenuhi rongga kepala Souji, mengutarakan berbagai cara baginya untuk mengekspresikan rasa bersalahnya kepada sang gadis yang sekarang berdiri di depannya. Pemuda itu terdiam, masih, mempertimbangkan semuanya. Ia mencoba menghiraukannya, namun remaja itu tidak sanggup. Semakin lama, bisikan-bisikan itu semakin kencang, semakin mendera pertimbangannya. Membuat kepala sosok pemimpin itu berdenyut, tidak mengetahui apa yang harus ia lakukan.

――_makanya, lakukan saja, Sou! Kau menyukainya, kan? Dan ia, sekarang menyukaimu juga! Sekarang, Sou. Sekarang!_

Suara-suara tersebut, kini mengambil alih kendali atas saraf-saraf dan otot-ototnya. Dijulurkannya tangan kanannya, meraih tangan Naoto yang terluka. Lalu, menundukkan kepalanya, dan menyelipkan jemari yang berdarah itu di antara bibirnya. Seperti apa yang pernah dilakukan ibunya kepadanya ketika ia masih baru belajar memasak, dan tidak sengaja mengiris jarinya sendiri―menghisap darah yang akan mengalir keluar, menghentikan pendarahan. Karena saliva itu adalah salah satu obat penghenti luka termudah, dan terampuh, dari apa yang dapat diingatnya.

Satu menit, dua menit, dan akal sehat kembali menemukan jalannya ke substansi keabuan yang terlindung di balik tempurung kepala pemuda bernama Seta Souji itu. Rona kemerahan memenuhi wajahnya, dan diangkatnya wajah itu, melihat Naoto―yang kini juga bersemu merah muda.

"Kak Souji! Aku pul―"

Postur mungil Doujima Nanako terpantul di manik sepasang senior dan junior itu. Sang gadis kecil terlihat terkejut, hazelnya membesar, sepasang tangannya menutupi mulutnya. Semburat kemerahan mewarnai wajahnya yang mungil, sebelum ia membalikkan badan dan berkata, "A-aku tidak bermaksud menganggu!"

Menit berikutnya, anak perempuan itu berlari ke kamarnya, meninggalkan Souji dan Naoto berdua kembali di dapur kecil keluarga Doujima. Sang pemuda berambut abu-abu itu tersentak dengan reaksi Naoto, segera menghentikan apa yang tengah dilakukannya. Ia memalingkan wajahnya, tidak berani memandang sang detektif. "Ma-maaf," adalah satu-satunya yang berhasil keluar dari mulutnya.

―dan bibirnya, masih dapat mengingat jelas jemari Naoto yang terluka itu.

― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―

Cliché, sinetron, lama, abal, ―memang. 8'DD Dan mengapa lobak, padahal ada wortel? Saya juga tidak tahu, itu alam di bawah sadar saya... *ditendang*

― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―

**Join us at Infantrum! **

Forum yang didedikasikan bagi para author fanfiction di Indonesia; dimana para member-nya dapat berdiskusi mengenai fanfiction dan unsur-unsurnya. Ingin mempelajari teknik-teknik dalam menulis fanfiction, berbagi pendapat mengenai fanfiction dengan sesama author secara terbuka, mengikuti challenge yang beraneka ragam, atau sekadar berbincang bebas? Semuanya ada di sini!

link:** s3 [dot] zetaboards [dot] com [slash] infantrum** atau **infantrum [dot] co [dot] nr**


End file.
